


Дождь со вкусом мяты

by bovdur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Growing Up Together, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovdur/pseuds/bovdur
Summary: - А почему у меня братика нет? – выпалил за обеденным столом Дерек, ковыряясь в салате, отчего папа Айзек поперхнулся, а отец Питер стушевался и ретировался в другую комнату. – Я что-то не то сказал? – Дерек скорчил виноватую мину, все так же глазея на папу в ожидании ответа.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey
Kudos: 16





	1. Часть 1. Чистое небо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anantavati75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anantavati75/gifts).



> Меряю шагами комнату проклятую,  
> Я бы хотел побыть самим собою,  
> Только бы не превратиться в статую.  
> А этот запах... Что ж это такое?

Дерек Хейл сидел на кровати у себя в комнате и читал очередной роман Стивена Кинга. Солнечный свет одного из осенних дней мягко проникал сквозь стеклянное окно и шторы, хорошо освещая читателя и окружающую обстановку. Вместо комиксов и игрушек, привычных в комнатах десятилеток, везде красовались книги. Маленький альфа с зелеными как мята глазами и черными как смоль кудрями был одет в легкую футболку с изображением какого-то мультяшного героя и короткие брюки коричневого цвета. Его на удивление резкие черты лица, прямой нос и слегка припухлые губы внушали доверие окружающим. Мальчик с сосредоточенным взглядом переворачивал страницы книги и делал какие-то пометки на полях.

В комнате на стеллаже покоились издания всех вкусов и жанров. Но наибольшей популярностью у мальчика пользовались ужасы. И, хотя родители в лице хрупкого светловолосого папы Айзека и мускулистого, но доброго отца Питера не совсем одобряли увлечение взрослыми книгами, но запретить читать сыну они просто не могли. Помимо кровати и стеллажа, который находился справа, в комнате также присутствовали небольшой столик и стул, где юный школьник делал домашние задания, а слева от кровати была размещена тумбочка и настольная лампа для чтения.

Время от времени Дерек прерывался, чтобы размять мышцы и посмотреть в окно — не пошел ли дождь. Хейл любил в дождивые дни выходить на улицу, чтобы подышать влажным воздухом или просто взглянуть на сад, выращенный папой. Сам Дерек очень любил помогать папе Айзеку и наблюдать, как тот наклоняет свою голову с кудрявыми локонами волос и с благоговением, очень осторожно и нежно высаживает цветы или срезает отцветшие бутоны роз. Садом это чудо было сложно назвать, это было больше похоже на рай. Симметричными кругами были высажены кусты красных, белых, бордовых и желтых роз. Чуть поодаль покоились на солнце хризантемы, которые только начинали цвести — начало октября, как-никак. Площадь между цветами застилал ровно скошенный зеленый газон, за которым ухаживал исключительно Дерек. Каждый месяц вид из окна мальчика менялся, и он едва успевал это замечать.

Налюбовавшись цветами, парень возвращался к увлекательному триллеру. Дерек плюхнулся на стул, который был сделан им самим, конечно, не без помощи отца Питера. Саму конструкцию изделия придумал Дерек, и уже спустя несколько часов Хейл-старший осторожными и плавными движениями показывал, как правильно обрабатывать дерево. В сильных и жилистых руках отца куски досок при помощи инструментов превращались в произведение искусства. Он сначала восхищенно смотрел, а потом сам стал производить нужные манипуляции, замечая, что это ему дается очень легко. И уже скоро перед глазами обоих альф предстало их творение: крепкий стул со спинкой, украшенной завитушками и резьбой, которые придавали ему изящности. Отец, обнимая сына, удовлетворенно вздохнул и растрепал черные волосы мелкого альфы, отчего тот съежился и рассмеялся. Дерек часто вспоминал этот момент, так как особой близости между ним и отцом не было. Нет, Питер любил своего сына, всегда помогал, когда надо и поддерживал. Но что касается объятий и прочего, нет-нет, это к папе иди.

От грустных мыслей Дерека всегда спасали книги. Даже просто запах свежей печатной бумаги и ощущение шершавости под пальцами приносили ему огромное удовольствие. Школьник часто представлял себя на месте кого-то из своих любимых героев (а их у него было огромное количество), и рисовал в своем воображении всевозможные приключения. Он как будто бы отправлялся в другие миры, где возможно абсолютно все. И хотя у Дерека был лучший друг — альфа Скотт МакКол, высокий парень с карими глазами и едва выносимым характером — ему не хватало кое-чего еще. Этим вопросом маленький Дерек и задался за семейным обедом спустя неделю.

— А почему у меня братика нет? — выпалил за обеденным столом Дерек, ковыряясь в салате, отчего папа Айзек поперхнулся, а отец Питер стушевался и ретировался в другую комнату. — Я что-то не то сказал? — Дерек скорчил виноватую мину, все так же глазея на папу в ожидании ответа.  
— Понимаешь ли, дорогой, мы с твоим отцом тоже очень этого хотим. Но, наверное, высшие силы решили, что тебя нам достаточно, и поэтому братика тебе и не дают, — Айзек опустил голову, пряча влажные глаза, поднялся и вышел вслед за супругом. А Дерек так и остался сидеть в недоумении, разглядывая уже остывшие блюда, которые были приготовлены и расставлены папой на овальном деревянном столе.

Супруги Хейлы не были богачами, но весьма сносно жили, ни в чем не нуждаясь, в доме на окраине города, в тихом уютном районе. От дороги к дому вела ухоженная дорожка, которую обрамляли разнообразные цветы, высаженные также папой Айзеком. Своеобразная аллея вела прямиком к крыльцу двухэтажного деревянного дома, который был спроектирован и построен одним известным архитектором — Питером Хейлом. Да-да, этим самым. Ну а сад, цветы и прочее — дело рук ландшафтного дизайнера Айзека Хейла, который по совместительству шеф-повар в прошлом. Ну идеальная семейка, ничего не скажешь. Так что прислуги в этом доме никогда не бывало.

Да и место для дома выбрано не случайно: рядом старый лес, а в нескольких сотнях метров небольшое лесное озеро. Просто рай на земле.  
Но не для всех жителей дома он являлся раем. Одному мелкому жителю хотелось большей компании в виде братика. Стоит ли говорить, какое желание мальчик загадал на свой одиннадцатый день рождения в один из декабрьских вечеров?

И как раз в преддверии Нового Года случилось долгожданное чудо. Отец и папа, нежно обнимаясь, подошли к Дереку и сообщили, что братик у него таки будет. Лицо парнишки нужно было видеть. Казалось, что это раньше времени зажгли новогоднюю елку. Спустя час Дерек все так же выплясывал, прыгал и веселился, будто заведенный. Родители все это время словно завороженные наблюдали за сынишкой, а потом начали вместе дружно смеяться, хватаясь за животы. Немного успокоившись, Дерек подошел к отцу и папе, крепко обнял их и поинтересовался, как же они встретились и поняли, что они созданы друг для друга. Хейлы присели на диван, предварительно усадив сына напротив, и, обнявшись, начали свою историю.

— Мы встретились еще в университете, но не сразу поняли, что нам суждено было быть вместе… — начал отец, но был перебит супругом.  
— Вообще-то, я сразу понял, это до тебя долго доходило, — возмущенно запротестовал Айзек и обиженно надул губки.  
— Ну прости-прости, — Питер нежно поцеловал Айзека, в качестве извинения, на что Дерек улыбнулся и отец возобновил свой рассказ. — Так вот. Я тогда третий курс заканчивал, времени на что-то помимо учебы вообще не было, так что я не сразу заметил, как твоего папу, тогда еще первокурсника, перевели в мое общежитие, еще и на мой этаж. Я в то время из-за стресса очень часто болел, а осенняя аллергия набирала обороты, так что дышал я только ртом и то через раз. Нос был заложен все время, я бы не удивился, если бы не учуял дохлого слона в метре от себя, — Дерек прервал отца своим раскатистым смехом, но наткнувшись на слегка строгий взгляд, тут же замолчал. — Тогда у третьекурсников наступало время практики, и нужно было выбрать кого-то с первого курса для курирования. Так как твой папа уже тогда был очень талантлив, я и выбрал его, ничего не подозревая. И, закатав рукава, принялся за работу: составлял план совместного проекта, вычислял необходимые параметры, чертил и совсем не замечал недоуменного взгляда твоего папы. Признаюсь, что даже не чувствуя запахов, флюидов и прочей чепухи, твой папа мне безумно нравился, но я никак не решался признаться в этом и продолжал просто работать. Однажды мы снова встретились, чтобы обсудить кое-какие моменты проекта, и твой папа, а тогда мой коллега и ученик, протянул мне пузырек лекарств от насморка. Ну я без задней мысли поблагодарил, и тут же применил спрей в ожидании эффекта. Что сказать, результат был еще тот. Мне как будто бы в голову чем-то тяжелым бросили, таким сильным был запах влажного дерева с примесью земляники и корицы. Все мои любимые запахи в одном флаконе, — нежно промурлыкал отец и прижал к себе папу Айзека, а тот, съежившись, продолжил.

— Это хорошо, что у меня насморка не было, а то неизвестно, сколько бы времени мы так и не замечали друг друга. — Улыбнулся Айзек. — Ты меня не чувствовал, а я тебя еще как! Я, как только в общежитие тогда зашел, так и стоял минут десять, приходя в себя. И чем ближе к комнате подходил, тем сильнее становился запах. Ах! — папа зажмурил глаза от удовольствия и еще раз вдохнул аромат супруга, словно еще не надышался. — Запах свежей выпечки и цветов. Я еле сдерживался, чтобы не выломать дверь твоего отца, а ему хоть бы хны! Ладно еще бы просто жили недалеко, тогда между нами хотя бы стены были. А когда вместе работать начали — думал с ума сойду. От преизбытка чувств сразу и не догадался, в чем причина. А потом «по-дружески» подсунул спрей. Чудотворный спрей, я бы сказал!

Дерек переводил взгляд с отца на папу и любовался ими. Как же ему хотелось тоже встретить свою пару, своего омегу. Но сначала он должен подобающе встретить своего братика, вспомнив о котором парнишка снова принялся расспрашивать родителей.

— А когда я увижу братика? — Дерек нетерпеливо заболтал ногами в ожидании ответа.  
— Ну, еще рано. Нужно подождать немного, — ответил Айзек, краснея.  
— А тем временем нужно все подготовить к его появлению, — продолжил отец, — Для начала нужно переделать одну из комнат на первом этаже в детскую. Поможешь мне? — с искоркой в глазах мальчишка закивал головой.

В последующие месяцы Дерек только и делал, что помогал обустраивать комнату для малыша: красил стены, собирал свои старые игрушки, приводил их в божеский вид и многое другое. А еще на плечи парня возложили обязанность придумать имя для братика, что оказалось огромной проблемой. Обычные имена, как у его одноклассников и знакомых были заезжены, без изюминки, что ли. Специально для этого он позаимствовал у Скотта сборник с именами (видать, его родители тоже над этим заморачивались) и выбирал имена наугад. Но, куда бы он ни тыкал пальцем, на какое имя бы он ни попадал, все ему не нравилось. Тогда Дерек решил действовать радикально, и он удосужился придумать имя. На полу уже скопилась целая гора исписанных бумаг с вымышленными именами, но подходящего имени среди них не было. Когда парень почти опустил руки в этом испытании, в его голову пришла, нет, вернее, прилетела со скоростью света и врезалась в мозг одна мысль. Стайлз… Прикольное имя. Это же имя, да? Ну тогда все отлично.

Жаль, эта мысль пришла не совсем вовремя, так как за окном была ночь. Придется потерпеть до утра, чтобы сообщить семье имя малыша. Едва проснувшись, мальчуган ворвался на кухню, где уже пахло завтраком, и с порога заорал:  
— Я придумал… имя!   
— Неужели, милый? — улыбнулся Айзек и подошел к сыну. — И как же его будут звать?  
— Мы назовем его… — но Дерек не успел ответить, так как папа с криком схватился за живот, отчего едва не упал. Парень испугался, но успел ухватить его за руку и помог сесть в кресло.  
— По… позови отца, — едва слышно прошептал Айзек, и сын уже за секунду вернулся с растрепанным и сонным Питером.  
— Началось… — кинул Питеру Айзек почти шепотом, корчась от боли.  
— Что такое?.. — Питер еще с секунду стоял, будто прибитый, но быстро очнулся и с криками «О, Боже!» взял супруга на руки и поспешил к их семейному фольксвагену. Уже усадив беременного и убедившись, что ему удобно, Питер, наконец, заметил Дерека, который все это время следил за происходящим с открытым ртом. Отец подошел к нему и объяснил, что они едут за братиком и скоро вернутся, а он должен остаться и быть хорошим мальчиком. Увидев радостный кивок сына, Питер плюхнулся за руль, завел машину и уехал, оставляя за собой дорожку из пыли.

Дерек так и остался стоять на крыльце, сияя и почему-то очень волнуясь. Чтобы чем-то себя занять, парень решил вымыть и «вылизать» весь дом. Когда он закончил, то на размышления у него сил не было, и он уснул, едва приземлившись на подушку.

Отец вернулся на следующий день один. На немой вопрос сына тот ответил, что надо еще немножко подождать братика, мол, опаздывает, и усмехнулся. Питер поговорил с сыном, и они решили сделать сюрприз для папы в виде кроватки для малыша. Дерек с радостью и энтузиазмом принялся за работу. Благо, у мальчика были книги и на этот случай. Пока отец ездил за необходимыми материалами, Дерек чертил, зачеркивал, и снова чертил в попытке придумать что-то необычное и очень красивое. По возращении отца чертеж был готов и одобрен родителем. Оба были заняты работой по уши. Уже через три дня кроватка была готова. Она была из отличного дерева, с завитушками в виде растений и животных и украшена бантами да рюшами.

На следующее утро отец поехал забирать папу и братика из роддома, а Дерек решил убить время за чтением. Книги отлично отвлекали, и он не заметил, как прошло полдня. Вскоре раздался звук подъезжающей машины. Юный альфа одиннадцати лет выбежал на крыльцо, чтобы встретить своего папу Айзека и крошечного младенца в сопровождении отца Питера. Из машины вышел сначала отец, чтобы быстро открыть пассажирскую дверь и помочь выйти все еще полненькому папе, который держал в руках маленький сверточек. Дерек ещё не успел подойти к родителям и малышу, как почувствовал свой любимый и очень сильный запах земли после дождя, свежескошенной травы и мяты, струящийся от крохи. И хотя альфа еще был мелкий, он сразу понял, что это значит, ведь об этом ему рассказывали родители, и попятился назад. Не может быть! Маленький брат — его истинная пара.

Парнишка изменился в лице и старался не дышать, а в следующую секунду пулей влетел назад в дом, по дороге выкрикивая, чтобы выбрали имя сами, а ему нужно делать уроки. Родители с малышом так и остались возле машины, удивленно наблюдая за реакцией своего старшего сына. Питер уже хотел побежать вслед, но почему-то решил сейчас оставить сына в покое. Айзек стоял и был не то чтобы удивлен, он был поражен. Его маленький Дерек всегда был очень послушным, вежливым, учился на одни пятерки и, казалось, ждал братика больше, чем сам Айзек. А теперь он ни с того ни с сего взял и сбежал. Супруги сослали это поведение на ревность старшего сына к младшему и так и не заходили к Дереку, а ждали, когда он выйдет сам. Но он так и не вышел, Айзек так и не узнал, какое имя мальчик выбрал, а трогать сына он не решился. Но на следующий день нужно было записать его имя в свидетельство о рождении, так что им пришлось делать этот самим. После долгих споров супруги остановились на имени Стайлз. А что? Современное имя для омеги, и звучит хорошо.

А тем временем Дерек, запершись, сидел на кровати, обхватив колени руками, издавая мученические стоны и рыдания. Этого просто не может быть. Парень сидел в такой позе еще некоторые время, но вскоре постарался включить здравое мышление. Несмотря на столь юный возраст он все четко и ясно понимал и мыслил как взрослый.

Вначале он услышал, как паника стучалась в мозг, но парень захлопнул перед ней дверь. Нужно хорошенько все обдумать. От потока мыслей он не мог сидеть на месте, поэтому вскочил и начал нарезать круги по комнате, лихорадочно хватаясь за голову.

Его младший братец оказался его истинным омегой. Это точно. Но ведь он его БРАТ! Раньше он никогда не слышал о подобных случаях. Значит, либо произошла ошибка, либо этот случай в единственном экземпляре.

Так и не разобравшись, как все это вышло, он сконцентрировался на решении, мягко говоря, проблемы. Дерек был начитанным, и слово инцест было ему знакомо. Эту мысль он сразу отбросил. Что еще за бред? На извращение он не пойдет. Оставалось еще несколько вариантов. Либо сбежать из дому и не видеть больше своего омегу, либо остаться.

_«И как ты себе это представляешь? Доброе утро, папа, отец, мой омега, ой, то есть братик!»_

Ужас какой-то. Но выбора особого не было. Он любил своих родителей, а они любили его. Он не сможет их покинуть. Значит, нужно найти способ жить рядом с… ним.

Еще несколько сотен кругов по комнате, несколько вырванных прядей волос и Дерек придумал выход. Он заставит себя ненавидеть его, ведь это схожие чувства. От одного до другого полшага. Ну а если волк внутри уж слишком разыграется, он будет сбегать куда-то. Ненадолго. Перебесится и вернется.

И вдруг страшная мысль выстрелила ему в голову. Он и забыл, что истинный омега тоже чувствует его. Решение тоже пришло быстро. Деньги на карманные расходы родители выделяют, но теперь они будут потрачены на подавители запаха, нейтрализаторы и ядреные одеколоны. Благо, болтливый Скотт просветил Дерека в этом плане.

Уже закутавшись в одеяло, парень продумывал разные варианты действий, словно юный Шерлок Холмс. Но, увидев время, которое было скорее ранним, чем поздним, Дерек быстро отогнал все мысли, чтобы уснуть, и, хоть недолгое время, не думать об этом.


	2. Часть 2. Первые порывы ветра

Спал Дерек, правда, недолго. Он был разбужен посреди ночи по милости новорожденного… как его там? Мальчишка понял, что он даже не знает, как зовут его пару… вернее брата. Да, просто брата. Ну ничего, завтра он узнает, какое имя ему выбрали.

_«Надеюсь, это не Джейкоб или что-то в этом роде, иначе я точно свалю»._

А сейчас ему бы отбросить все мысли и попытаться уснуть, ведь школа ждала его каждый день, неизменно в девять, что парень и сделал.

Будильник, как всегда, прозвенел слишком быстро, выдернув школьника из сладкого сна. Дерек нехотя открыл глаза и поплелся в ванную. Он никогда не завтракал, а родители еще досыпали свою «веселую» ночку, и имени братика парень так и не узнал.

_«Больно-то надо»._

Впопыхах надев то, что выпало из шкафа, Дерек отправился в школу. На пути к альма-матер парень, как всегда, зашел к своему другу Скотту, также почти отличнику. Едва они поздоровались, МакКол подозрительно взглянул на Дерека и хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал, после чего начал свою ежедневную тираду на тему «Ужасные выходные в компании родственников», и только пройдя половину пути Скотт умолк, резко развернулся и требовательно уставился на друга.

— Дерек, говори прямо, что случилось, — взгляд Скотта был напористый, но Дерек ни под какими пытками не расскажет ни единой живой душе свою тайну, даже Скотту. — Ты вроде бы должен радоваться, у тебя же братик родился!  
— Ну я и радовался сначала, но понял, что теперь я на втором плане. Родители ведь будут его любить сильнее. Все лучшее — ему, все внимание — ему. А про меня и вовсе скоро забудут, — что-что, а врать мелкий альфа умел хорошо, хоть и пользовался этим редко. И вдруг он понял, что врать теперь будет почти всегда и почти всем.  
— Эй, дружок! Не расстраивайся ты так, все будет нормально. У тебя все еще есть я, — улыбнулся Скотт и обнял Дерека за плечи, не заметив, как тот облегченно вздохнул.

Хейлу было больно врать ему, ведь они всегда рассказывали друг другу абсолютно все. И в какие бы передряги парни не попадали, они хранили общие секреты и тайны, так же как и безоговорочно прикрывали задницы друг друга. Скорее, это Дерек прикрывал Скотта, из-за его тяги к приключениям.  
Однажды друг решил, что не спать всю ночь и шататься по спящему городу — капец, как круто. МакКол попытался уговорить Дерека на «ночной дозор», но парень был непреклонен. И кто же отмазывал этого Дон Кихота от родителей и учителей, когда Скотт благополучно отсыпался у него дома? Конечно, Дерек понимал, что и МакКол всегда за него заступится, так что пререкаться он не стал.  
 _  
«А сейчас что? Взял и нагло соврал. А Скотт поверил. Как же стыдно-то теперь, Господи!»_

Приблизившись к школе, парнишки с ужасом заметили, что школьный двор почти пуст и вокруг тихо. Круто, еще и опоздали. Тоже мне, образцовые пятиклассники. Влетев в коридор, горе-альфы побежали со скоростью света к кабинету, и не заметили школьного уборщика в темно-синей униформе, который только что вымыл полы. Поскользнувшись, парни синхронно взлетели и упали, стукнувшись головами об холодный и чертовски твердый пол. Услышав глухой звук падения, уборщик направился к месту катастрофы. Увидев два обездвиженных тельца, мужчина вскинул тушки себе на плечи и отправился к кабинету медпомощи, бормоча про себя что-то про «бедных мальчиков».  
Очнувшись от резкого запаха нашатыря, Дерек увидел уже ожившего Скотта и школьного медбрата, облачённого в белый халат и с сочувственной улыбкой на лице.

— И умеете же вы искать приключения на свою… голову. Сотрясения у вас, парни, нет, но я все же настоятельно рекомендую вам отправиться домой и отлежаться сегодня, а завтра бодрыми приходите на занятия. Вашим родителям я уже позвонил, они вас через полчаса заберут, — медбрат потянулся за пластинкой таблеток и выдавил по одной парням на ладони, — А пока выпейте это, таблетка поможет от головной боли.

Дерек со Скоттом опять же синхронно кивнули и тотчас скривились от резкой боли, на что медбрат лишь усмехнулся, мол, юные камикадзе на мою голову.

Уже изрядно пропитавшись запахом медикаментов, парни услышали торопливые шаги. В кабинет вломились обеспокоенные родители Скотта. Сначала влетел взъерошенный Мэтью — папа-омега с темными кудрявыми волосами, низкого роста и нежными очертаниями лица, а за ним появился Рафаэль — высокий, крупный, как и полагается альфам, с короткой стрижкой и резким взглядом.

— Скотти, маленький мой, сильно болит? — папа Скотта захватил мальчишку в крепкие объятия и начал гладить того по голове.  
— Да в порядке я, папа, все нормально, — Скотт отстранил от себя папу и, кивнув отцу на его немой вопрос «Все хорошо?», схватил рюкзак и направился к выходу.  
— Ты, Дерек, тоже собирайся, поедешь с нами. Мы отвезем тебя домой, — скомандовал отец Скотта, все так же находясь в дверях. В ответ на недоумевающий взгляд тот лишь вздохнул, — Мне позвонили твои родители и попросили тебя забрать, они с твоим братиком уехали в поликлинику.

Кинув недовольный взгляд на Скотта, мол, «Я же говорил», Дерек поднялся и угрюмо поплелся за другом. По дороге домой Хейл сверлил взглядом окно и размышлял, что возненавидеть братца будет легче, чем он думал. Как вдруг очередная мысль-террористка расстреляла здравый смысл словами: «А что делать, если он все-таки учует мой запах?» Но, быстро взяв себя в руки, Дерек решил, что будет решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Парень на ходу выскочил из машины, выкрикивая что-то наподобие благодарности.

Дерек обессилено рухнул на кровать и даже не стал делать уроки. А что? Он пострадавший, пускай и по своей вине. Парень мечтал уснуть как можно скорее, несмотря на то, что еще и часа дня не было. Голова все так же невыносимо болела и от удара, и от нескончаемых мыслей о брате, чтоб его. Так и не дождавшись родителей, мальчишка завернулся в одеяло, словно в кокон, и мгновенно уснул, даже не почитав перед сном, как он всегда делал. Дереку даже ничего не приснилось, хотя обычно в сновидениях его навещали персонажи из его любимых романов. И, похоже, что этот сон был самым спокойным за последнее время. То ли от таблетки, то ли благодаря отсутствию крикливого будильника.

Вышеупомянутый объект, опять же, разрушил столь сладкий сон, приказывая вернуться в реальность. Услышав шаги родителей возле своей комнаты, Дерек притворился спящим. Его больная голова не вынесла бы расспросов или чего-то еще. Судя по запаху, в комнату зашел папа и почти бесшумно присел на край кровати. Дерек почувствовал на своей голове мягкую ладонь, которая поглаживала и успокаивала, а затем благословенную тишину разорвал плач ребенка, и папа Айзек мгновенно кинулся его успокаивать, оставив старшего сына.

Когда дверь его комнаты закрылась, Дерек лег на спину и выдохнул. Впервые за долгое время ему не хотелось видеть ни папу, ни, тем более, отца. Парень пролежал так еще пару часов, замечая, что боль постепенно уходит, а на смену приходит ощущение голода. Еще бы, целый день кроме обезболивающего ничего в желудке и не было. Умереть от истощения было не самой лучшей идеей, поэтому он поддался велению организма, и, кряхтя, поднялся с кровати, а затем поплелся на кухню, откуда доносились голоса родителей и манящий запах ужина. В дверном проеме появилось бледное и угрюмое лицо парня. Поздоровавшись, Дерек присел на свободное место и придвинул к себе еще горячий суп с фрикадельками. Пока парниша ел, папа и отец пристально за ним наблюдали, и, только когда их сын наелся, начали разговор.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, милый? Еще болит голова? — слишком уж сладким голосом спросил папа, убирая тарелки со стола.  
— Уже лучше, — с отсутствующим видом сообщил Дерек.  
— Прости, что не приехали за тобой. Понимаешь, нужно было отвезти Стайзла… — начал было оправдываться Айзек, но сын его перебил.  
— Стайлза? — удивленно спросил Дерек, едва сдерживая глаза от прогулки по столу.  
— Эм, да. Мы с папой решили, что это имя милое и современное, — наконец-то вмешался отец. — А что, тебе не нравится?  
— Нравится. Тем более, что я тоже выбрал это имя. Только вам сказать не успел, — на лице парня расцвела удивленная улыбка, но в следующий момент она спряталась от рыка разума.  
— Правда? Какое совпадение! Значит, ты не обиделся, что мы выбрали его без тебя? — почти сияя, спросил папа.  
— Нет, я все понимаю, — и он таки понимал, даже больше, чем хотелось бы.  
— Кстати, спасибо вам за кроватку, мои дорогие, — Айзек по очереди поблагодарил Питера и Дерека поцелуями, — В ней Стайлз почти не плачет.

_«Ага, почти. Ревет, как резанный»._

— А почему вы в поликлинику ездили? — спросил Дерек. — Что-то случилось? — ненависть ненавистью, но все-таки Стайлз его… брат.  
— Ничего серьезного, милый, — Айзек уже хотел сменить тему, но наткнувшись на напористый взгляд супруга «не-тяни-резину-говори», сдался. — Иногда, очень редко, случаются патологии, э-э-э… короче говоря, у твоего братика нет обоняния. Совсем, — на последнем слове папа запнулся.  
— Мы заметили это, когда он не смог различить нас, — продолжил Питер, — Но это не страшно.  
 _«Не страшно? Да это замечательно!»_ — едва не выкрикнул Дерек, но вовремя остепенился.  
— Ого, а в остальном с ним все хорошо? — внезапный всплеск заботы удивил самого парня, наверное, связь эта мудрёная работает.  
— Здоровее некуда, — улыбнулся отец и растрепал волосы сына, чем вызвал у того очень смешанные чувства и недовольный взгляд.  
 _«С чего это он? Небось, подлизаться хочет»._

В каком-то смысле, Дерек угадал. Его родители действительно забеспокоились, что появление второго сына может сказаться на поведении Дерека. И, Господи, как же они были правы. Но только они не учли, что их внимание было уж слишком неправдоподобным, как и внезапная забота. А парню поддельность не нужна, она только раздражала и вызывала отвращение. Так что Хейлы, сами того не подозревая, настраивали своего сына против себя и против Стайлза. А Дереку такой расклад был на руку. Его родители только подливали масла в огонь, распаляя его едва зарождающуюся ненависть. И он даже не думал спохватиться.  
 _«Ничего, потерпят. Так надо»._

Дерек поблагодарил за ужин и скрылся в своей комнате, краем уха услышав, что завтра он в школу не пойдет, так как он «такой бледненький». Если бы он задержался еще на пять минут, то родители сами бы отправили его отдыхать. Оказавшись наедине с гадкими мыслями, Дерек разозлился ещё больше, отчего боль снова вернулась. Поддакивая желанию выспаться, парень укутался в одеяло, предварительно надев противостайлзовые приборы, то бишь беруши, надеясь проспать до завтрашнего обеда.

Сон окутал тело и сознание, и опять же, ему не снилось ничегошеньки. Но все же плач и крики брата доносились до подсознания и заставляли волка выть и рваться наружу. Это заставило Дерека проснуться. Он не знал, как усмирить своего зверя, но, сконцентрировавшись, он отправил волку ментальный удар, отчего тот жалобно заскулил. Парень сам удивился, как ему это удалось так просто. Успокоившись, маленький Стайлз уснул, а вслед за ним уснул и Дерек.  
Парень очнулся с трудом, и если верить часам, то он действительно проспал почти до обеда. Умывшись холодной водой, Дерек пошел на кухню в надежде, что в холодильнике имеется что-то кроме мыши-суицидницы. На кухонном столе лежала записка от родителей, где было написано, что они снова поехали на обследование, и, чтобы успеть, они выехали очень рано, так что рядом с запиской он должен найти деньги, оставленные на еду.

_«И на том спасибо»._

Дерека не настораживало то, как он так быстро успел озлобиться. Он только знал, что делает это не по собственному принуждению, а выходит это как-то само собой.

Решив, что свежий воздух будет полезен как больной голове, так и мыслям, парень вместо заказанной пиццы предпочел пойти в кафе.Ближайшее приличное заведение находилось в получасовой ходьбе, но Дереку было как-то плевать. Он не спеша брел улицами, вдыхал всё ещё теплый осенний воздух и рассматривал причудливые облака, угадывая в них разнообразные очертания. Людей он встречал не так уж и много, большинство из них сейчас были на работе, а те, которые проходили мимо, как-то странно поглядывали на мальчика со слишком серьезным видом. Дерек особо над этим не заморачивался, им же на самом деле все равно, что творится вокруг, лишь бы их это не касалось.

За пеленой размышлений парень и не заметил, как пришел в очень милое и уютное кафе «Оазис». Выбрав столик у окна, Дерек присел в ожидании официанта, который подошел через минуту. Хейл сделал заказ, состоящий из супа, десерта и чая. Плотно наевшись, парень расплатился и поплелся обратно. Прогулка действительно взбодрила и придала сил. Опять погрузившись в мысли, Дерек не увидел, как возле него притормозила машина родителей и посигналила. Без лишних слов парень запрыгнул на заднее сидение, и, игнорируя вопросы отцов, задремал под песню по радио.


	3. Часть 3. Тучи сгущаются

— Мистер Хейл? Мистер Хейл! — альфу разбудил «нежный » голосок учителя Финстока. — Я вас не отвлекаю? — под громкий хохот класса продолжил тот.  
— Простите, мистер Финсток, — школьник проснулся и, потирая опухшее от сна лицо, что-то там пробурчал.  
— Простить-то прощаю, а вот после уроков зайдешь ко мне, — учитель скорее попросил, чем приказал и продолжил урок.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Дерек, зевая и, не обращая внимания на одноклассников, снова лег на парту и задремал.

Его брат орал по ночам просто не по-божески. Даже беруши не помогали. Вообще ничего, нафиг, не помогало от его бесперебойного плача. Единственный способ выспаться оказался не совсем удобным, так как сон прерывался смехом пятиклассников. Но Дереку было глубоко плевать. Его уставший мозг не то, что не мог воспринимать информацию, он вообще, похоже, не функционировал. Но информацию о том, что нужно зайти к учителю, каким-то образом сохранил.  
В полусознательном состоянии, парень постучал в дверь, и, услышав разрешение, зашел внутрь, а после, пол захотел поближе познакомится с юным Хейлом и стремительно приблизившись, стукнул того по голове.

Сознание возвратилось резко, под воздействием смрада нашатырного спирта. Дерек подпрыгнул, увидев над собой склоненного тренера Бобби Финстока, «пирожка», как его называли ученики.  
— Ляг и успокойся, — скомандовал учитель и нахмурился, — А теперь рассказывай, что с тобой творится последнее время.

И «пирожок» стал внимательно слушать рассказ Дерека о том, что он спит от силы час за ночь, ничего не успевает, с учебой полнейший завал, а родителям не до него никаким боком из-за его младшего брата. Когда парень закончил свою тираду, Финсток тяжело вздохнул и с сочувствием помотал головой.

— У тебя переутомление, Дерек. Тяжелое. Поэтому я схожу к медсестре и возьму справку для тебя, а ты отправишься домой и отдохнешь пару дней. Твоим родителям я позвоню, можешь не переживать, — не дав парню ответить, Финсток вышел из кабинета и отправился в медпункт, оставив лежать офигевшего Дерека.  
Хейл не помнил как он, собственно говоря, добрался домой. В голове творилась сплошная каша, а глаза застилал густой туман. Очнулся альфа, как он предполагал, на следующий день и в бодром расположении духа. Но, увидев дату на своем телефоне, парень чуть опять с полом не поцеловался. Он проспал трое суток! В принципе, после нескольких месяцев систематического недосыпа, странно, что Дерек не умер от истощения.

И вот, когда парень, наконец-то, может мыслить (!), он начал шевелить наиболее нужной «мышцей» — мозгом.

За всеми проблемами, Дерек даже и забыл, что его брат, Стайлз, за какими-то нелепыми стечениями обстоятельств, его истинная пара. И ему придется терпеть это, как минимум, шесть лет, ведь потом он умотает в колледж.

От постоянного крика мальца, Дерек заработал себе головные боли, и его самочувствие резко ухудшилось, а родителям, как бы это мягче сказать, глубоко насрать. Они за это время даже толком не разговаривали. Единственный нормальный разговор, и тот состоялся из-за того, что у Дерека ухудшились оценки. Тогда Хейлу было до лампочки, но теперь он задумался об этом.

После душа, парню стало заметно лучше, но чувство неистового голода не заставило себя ждать. Посетив кухню, где, к счастью, никого не было, Дерек быстро опустошил все имеющиеся запасы из холодильника, и, довольный, скрылся из дому восвояси.

Первым делом он хотел встретиться со Скоттом, так как на мобильном было около сотни пропущенных звонков. Дерек около часа слушал не прекращающуюся болтовню МакКола о школе, последних событиях и его личных проблемах с отцом. Впервые, за многое время, Хейл с радостью слушал и ловил каждое слово. Свежий воздух и запах хвои, льющийся от парковых деревьев, где они гуляли, окончательно вернул Дерека к жизни. Парни и не заметили, как улицы погрузились во мрак, и, попрощавшись, разошлись по домам.

Дереку заметно не хотелось туда идти, но ночевать на улице было идеей похуже. В доме раскатистым грохотом витал крик Стайлза.

_«Он вообще затыкается?!»_

Парень не выдержит еще одной такой ночки. Сославшись на то, что родителям и так плевать, Дерек убежал. Бежал долго, сам толком не понимая, куда и зачем он бежит, но ясно знал от чего бежит, вернее от кого. Вскоре, альфа заметил, что ему становится лучше. Физическая нагрузка здорово отвлекала, и, к тому же, укрепляла организм. Остановившись у дерева, ветки которого напоминали турник, Дерек решил разнообразить эдакую тренировку. Попытка подтянуться не увенчалась успехом. Хейл «плюнул» на эту затею и принялся отжиматься.

Изрядно пропитавшись своим потом и грязью, Дерек вернулся домой. Он был настолько изнеможён, что ему не было дела до орущего существа, и он мгновенно вырубился.

***

Стайлз уже начинал ходить, и родители говорили об этом все время, что изрядно выбешивало Дерека.

— Посмотрите-ка, как он смешно переставляет ножки! — комментировал умиленный Айзек походку младшего сына. И даже скупой на эмоции Питер рассмеялся, когда Стайлз плюхнулся на землю попой.

Вскоре братишка начал излучать свой запах настолько сильно, что Хейлу приходилось покупать всяческие капли для носа, ссылаясь на насморк. Но иногда и это не помогало, так что парень все чаще сбегал в лес. Он бегал на все большие дистанции, стал более выносливым и мог подтянуться на пресловутой ветке раз пять.  
И, хотя Дерек озлобился на родителей окончательно, ему было обидно, когда они не замечали его и игнорировали присутствие старшего сына, который, кстати, теперь делал большую часть работы по дому. Хвалить его, как они думали, не надо было, а вот за самую малую погрешность Дереку нехило прилетало.

Хейлу казалось, что со временем станет легче со всем этим мириться, но он ошибался. Как же он ошибался!

Стало хуже, когда Стайлз (и дурацкое-то имечко, все же) начал говорить. Казалось, Дерек душу бы продал, чтобы его брат родился немым, а еще лучше — глухонемым.

Тот же, при каждой возможности, донимал старшего брата идиотскими вопросами и капризами, а если таковы не были удовлетворены, то мелкий паршивец заливался слезами, за что Дереку, опять же, прилетало.

Когда Стайлз подрос, то понял, что может легко манипулировать, как Дереком, так и родителями. Дерек же решил, что оставлять это так будет разгильдяйством с его стороны. И как бы ему не хотелось отвесить братцу оплеуху, он держал себя в руках и действовал другими методами, втайне от родителей. Неизвестно как, но ему таки удалось надоумить младшего брата, и тот больше не капризничал. Правда, с тех пор, его варежка вообще не затыкалась, ни на одну чертову секунду.  
Каждый раз, когда Стайлз подходил к Дереку с очередным «Почему?», тот лишь рычал что-то в ответ и выпроваживал мелкого из своей комнаты. Так Стайлз усёк, что заходить в комнату старшего брата нельзя под страхом смерти.

Самым ужасным для Дерека были дни рождения Стайлза. Нет, праздники Дерека тоже отмечались, но их Хейл ненавидел также. В отличие от его, дни рождения Стайлза проводились с особым размахом, кучей подарков и гостей. На шестилетие альфа подарил брату щенка, о котором тот мечтал. Ну, как мечтал, все уши Дереку прожужжал постоянным нытьем. Стайлз же, все свое время теперь играл с бедным животным, на утеху Дерека, который мог, наконец, побыть в тишине и почитать, забыв на время обо всех проблемах. Но, вскоре щенок Стайлзу надоел, и он отдал свое предпочтение говорящему животному, то есть — Дереку. Назойливый брат настолько раздражал, что Хейлу приходилось сбегать прямо через окно свей комнаты. Иногда, простой бег не спасал, так что Дерек (да просит его мать-природа) атаковал первое попавшееся дерево, запускал в бедное растение свои когти и рычал, пугая птиц в округе. Как бы там ни было, проклятая связь работала, и каждый раз, огрызаясь на Стайлза, Дерек чувствовал его боль. Как же это невыносимо! Еще хуже было, когда Стайлз ничего не говорил, а просто смотрел на брата большущими медовыми глазами, полными слез и курносый еще умудрялся так кривить свои пухлые губки, что не будь Дерек Дереком, он, может быть, и расплакался бы. Но Хейл только хмурился и отворачивался.

Когда Стайлз начал ходить в школу, на плечи его старшего брата легли новые обязанности: проводить того в школу и из нее, помогать с домашним заданием и защищать отпрыска от старшеклассников. И, если последнее было самым простым, — в средней школе Бикон Хилз школьное насилие каралось по высшей мере, — а второе сносное, то прогулки со Стайлзом были выше его сил. Как уже упоминалось, мелкий Хейл ну просто не затыкался, а старшему брату приходилось это терпеть.  
В связи с этим, Дерек бегал по лесу чуть ли не каждый день, соответственно его физическая подготовка приводила в трепет всех омег школы, что опять же добавляло проблем. Но, вскоре слабый пол понял, что Дерек волк-одиночка и им ничего не светит.

Зная о том, кто старший брат Стайлза, никто бы в жизни к нему не притронулся. Но в любом правиле есть исключение в виде безмозглых амёб. Несколько семиклассников придрались к Хейлу-младшему из-за какого-то пустяка, пока он ждал Дерека после уроков. Альфа же почувствовал страх своей пары (оказывается связь не такая и чертовая), и прибежал до того, как эти недомерки успели что-то сделать. Увидев Дерека, они сразу же испарились. Убедившись, что Стайлз в порядке, Хейл взял с него слово, что это будет их тайна. Перепуганный омега кивнул и обнял Дерека. Волк внутри жалобно заскулил и на этот раз альфа его не усмирил, позволяя забрать страх Стайлза. Это было их первое объятие и, как надеялся Дерек, последнее.

После этого случая Хейлу и его волку стало еще хуже. Вот так всегда — ты думаешь, что достиг верха мученичества, а потом происходит очередная фигня, и ты видишь, что до предела еще далеко. Почувствовав близость, связь укрепилась и теперь любой выпад со стороны Дерека причинял боль ему же. Волк страдал без пары, царапался, бился в истерике, и Хейл едва это выдерживал. Он ограничил любое пребывание со Стайлзом до минимума. Дома он вообще редко когда появлялся. Почти все время он проводил у Скотта, благо на носу были выпускные экзамены, и Дерек убивал двух зайцев, готовясь и избегая своей семейки.

Но иногда, правда, очень-очень редко, Хейл позволял себе слабость. Когда дома никого не оказывалось, Дерек брал какую-то вещь Стайлза и, запершись в комнате плакал. Рыдал, будто ему снова одиннадцать лет и он не знает, что делать. Еще бывало, что он просыпался посреди ночи, чувствуя страх Стайлза и почти неслышно подходил к его кровати, чтобы успокоить. Но эти слабости случались всего несколько раз и никто, кроме Дерека об этом не знал. Все же остальное время, он был хмурым, словно на его лицо налетели грозовые тучи.

Родители тоже ограничили свое общение с старшим сыном. Нет, они конечно пытались наладить отношения. И эти попытки были искренними, Дерек это чувствовал, но, по его мнению, было уже слишком поздно что-либо менять. И Айзек с Питером сдались, но поддержку сыну оказывали, правда, сын этот чихать хотел на эту поддержку. Но деньги на поступление в колледж он все-таки принял.

Единственное, по чему он будет тосковать, так это разговоры со Скоттом. Его друг недавно ошарашил Дерека новостью о разводе родителей из-за пьянства отца и поэтому Скотт решил заняться юриспруденцией. Хейл поддерживал друга, как мог, но все равно ему было грустно, что придется разъехаться по разным городам.  
Дерек с каждым днем замыкался в себе все больше. Непонятная тоска легла на сердце тяжелым камнем. Здравый рассудок говорил, что все образуется со временем, но что-то в груди не давало покоя, будто бы не отпускало парня. И вскоре он узнает, что именно, но лучше бы не знал.


	4. Часть 4. Тихий гром

Удивительно как, но Стайлз помнит, как начинал ходить. Это было невероятно сложно: ноги не держали, а падать было больно. Но почему-то каждый раз, когда малыш ударялся об пол, родители улыбались. Неужели им смешно, когда ему больно? Ему было интересно — что же такого развлекательного? Но не все смеялись. Кроме родителей был еще кто-то — его брат, как он позже узнал. Он был серьезным, даже слишком, и, кажется, чувствовал его боль. Странным он был, в общем.

Когда маленький Стайлз подрос — он только убедился в этом. И ему было так больно оттого, что брат вечно кричал, иногда даже рычал на него. А ему так нравилась его комната, его книги, которые он так берёг, но Дерек запретил заходить в его комнату. Стайлзу стало обидно, и он расплакался так, что едва успокоился. А родители накричали на Дерека, из-за этого. Он хотел бы сказать, что ему жаль, что он не хотел, но брата уже не было в доме.

Так как родители Стайлза все время потакали прихотям их маленького омеги, мальчик очень удивился, когда его старший брат вдруг начал воспитывать его. Дереку удивительным способом, а на самом деле простым разговором, удалось сделать из капризного ребенка разумное существо. Стайлз уловил, что есть дети, которые не могут иметь и половины того, что есть у него, что родители тяжело работают, чтобы обеспечить семью и что жадных людей нигде не любят. Мальчишка с первого раза все понял. Более того, ему очень нравилось, когда Дерек с ним говорил. Поэтому, он искал любую такую возможность, точнее говоря, везде таскался за братом и ни на секунду не умолкал. Стайлз откровенно не понимал, почему тот его избегает и не хочет говорить. Так что ему оставалось лишь ограничиваться монологами.

Стайлз любил свои дни рождения. Куча подарков, много людей и все радуются. Ну… почти все. Юному омеге было грустно, что его старший брат такой угрюмый в его праздник. Но, как бы он не старался задобрить хмурого Дерека, тот лишь хмыкал и опять же скрывался с виду.

Парнишка бросил надежду на то, чтобы сблизится с братом и взамен захотел собаку, о чем неоднократно напоминал Дереку и родителям. И какое же было его счастье, когда он увидел это пушистое создание! Стайлз теперь мог немного отвлечься от грустных мыслей о брате, и о его нелюбви. Но вскоре, омежка заскучал по живыму общению, вернее по молчанию Дерека. Иногда он просто хотел обнять его, вот так, безо всяких причин. Но даже когда Стайлз смотрел на брата своими «кошачьими» глазками, тот был неумолим.

Стало легче, когда маленький Хейл стал ходить в школу. Новые знакомства и окружение отвлекали, а еще Дерек помогал с учебой и провожал в школу и обратно. Благо, по пути не было окон, в которые Хейл смог бы выскочить, чтобы избежать его. И Стайлз пользовался этим по полной программе. Родителям было некогда выслушивать беспрерывную болтовню сынишки, а выговориться же кому-то надо.

Однажды Стайлз как всегда ждал Дерека после уроков, сортируя свои мысли перед ежедневной тирадой. Но мыслительный процесс прервали назойливые старшеклассники. Даже без обоняния Стайлз почувствовал, как противно воняло от этих альф. Он физически не смог бы постоять за себя, поэтому он просто закрыл глаза от страха, в ожидании боли. Но вместо боли, Стайлз почувствовал объятия. Дерек успел. Омега уже не смог сдержать ни слез, ни эмоций. А вот слова куда-то делись. Вот эти долгожданные объятия! Но Стайлза трясло от страха и бросало в дрожь. И лишь присутствие брата успокаивало его и отгоняло мрачные мысли.  
Позже глаза тех парней снились Стайлзу по ночам. Самое страшное было в том, что он не мог проснуться или закричать. Даже пошевелиться не мог, будто бы его залили бетоном и заклеили рот. А в следующий миг все исчезало и появлялся Дерек.

Однажды, Стайлз гулял в лесу возле дома, размышляя о чем-то, как заметил что-то на дереве. Приблизившись, он увидел, что почти все растение было истерзано когтями. Пареньку стало не по себе от этого зрелища, но он почему-то решил притронуться. К горлу подступил комок, а по руке, словно электрический ток прошел. Стайлз одернул руку и убежал, едва сдерживая непонятные слёзы. Что тогда случилось, Хейл так и не понял.

Дерека тогда дома не было, он, как и почти каждый вечер, готовился к экзаменам у друга. Стайлз не хотел видеть родителей, которые разговаривали на кухне, а потому на цыпочках решил прокрасться в свою комнату. Папа с отцом о чем-то там спорили и Хейл невольно прислушался.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Айзек, — Питер был очень злым, судя по звукам от шагов, он измерял кухню вдоль и поперёк не первый раз. Стайлз давно не видел отца таким встревоженным.  
— Он должен знать! Это будет несправедливо! — Айзек плакал и от этого Стайлз навострил уши. Насколько он знал, его папа, хоть и был очень ранимым, но никогда не плакал, чтобы не случилось. Сложившаяся ситуация очень настораживала и пугала.  
— Несправедливо? По-моему, мы поступили очень даже справедливо, забрав ребенка из приюта, и воспитав его! Я что-то не припоминаю, чтобы Дерек в чем-то нуждался. Мы только разозлим его, он и так стал очень скрытным, а теперь и вовсе возненавидит нас, — Питер продолжал говорить, но парень уже ничего не слышал, его как будто по голове чем-то ударили. Стайлз сполз по стене, на которую опирался и снова прислушался.  
— Неужели ты не понимаешь? Я был бесплодным! Я хотел детей! Мы хотели детей. И вот у нас появился сын. Наш сын. Но я все также люблю Дерека, как родного, и ты его любишь. Он должен знать правду, — Айзек больше не плакал, но его голос дрожал.  
— А мне кажется, что не должен. Он скоро уедет и никогда об этом не узнает. Пусть все остается по-прежнему, — Питер поставил точку в споре и направился к выходу из кухни, а Стайлз, услышав шаги, мгновенно ретировался в свою комнату, пытаясь хоть что-то сообразить.

Поначалу в голове творился полнейший бардак. Хейл лег на кровать и просто смотрел в одну точку где-то около часа, приходя в себя. Мысли привычно завертелись в непонятном вихре.

_«Мой брат мне не родной. Господи! Надо рассказать Дереку, что он приемный. Из приюта. Ох, и какое же слово отвратительное! А если я и расскажу, это ведь ничего не меняет. Он по-прежнему будет моим братом, семьей. Даже если он на меня кричит. И даже если не говорит, что любит, я знаю, что это так. И я люблю своего хмурого брата Дерека. А если люблю, то не буду причинять ему боль. А ему будет больно. А из-за чего? Он ведь мог вырасти без семьи. А так у него есть все для счастья! Но он ведь не счастлив, даже не улыбается. Кстати почему? Чего ему не хватает? А вдруг он сам уже все узнал, и поэтому такой мрачный? А если нет? Ну, тогда, пусть и не знает. И вообще, это меня даже не касается. Ему ведь хорошо живется. Все ведь нормально. Если родители не хотят ему говорить, то и я не должен»._

На следующее утро Стайлз проснулся с головной болью и тяжестью в груди. Осознание того, что вчерашний день был не сном, а жестокой реальностью подкралось и обрушилось на плечи. Почти на автопилоте омега собрался в школу, и с опаской ждал на Дерека на крыльце дома. Он все еще сомневался в своем решении, и вновь стал прислушиваться к неумолкаемым голосам в голове. Стайлз с трудом вернулся в реальность, как раз, чтобы услышать краткое «Пойдем».  
По пути к альма-матер, парень не проронил ни слова, и это здорово потрясло Дерека. Вначале тот подумал, что его младший брат заболел, или вообще потерял дар речи. Идти в тишине стало очень непривычным делом, и Хейл едва сам не начал разговор, но тут варежка Стайлза открылась, как ни в чем не бывало. Дерек мысленно выдохнул и по привычке нахмурился. Мало ли что могло твориться в этой макушке, и это в любом случае его не должно касаться. Но, так, по всей видимости, и было.  
Стайлз не мог сосредоточиться ни на занятиях, ни еще на чем-либо. Его раздирало желание выскочить из кабинета истории и рвануть к Дереку, чтобы все рассказать и снять груз из плеч. Ну да, с себя он его снимет, и благополучно разместит на плечах брата. Как-то это по-свински. Нетушки, его неугомонная совесть съест его и не подавится.

Однажды, Стайлз, по вине своей чертовой неловкости, уронил любимую вазу папы. Ту самую, с которой он пылинки сдувал больше, чем с него, ту самую, к которой нельзя было притронуться или подойти ближе, чем на метр. И он ее разбил. Вдребезги. Случайно, конечно, он ведь хочет жить. Ну, кто мог подумать, что фрисби, брошенное в доме, влетит именно в ту вазу, чтоб её! Взвалить вину не на кого, да и не поможет. Папа Айзек убьет всех, кого только увидит. Он вообще в состоянии гнева похуже отца бывает. Бывало так, что Питер прятался от Айзека под кроватью, когда тот воспользовался любимой бритвой супруга. Он тогда еще неделю ходил с виноватым видом и извинялся. А что будет со Стайлзом — даже Бог не знает. Он уже мысленно помолился, перекрестился и похоронил себя заживо. Когда входная дверь открылась, он был готов уже лезть в петлю, но в проеме показалась до боли угрюмая голова Дерека.

— Фух, это ты! — Стайлза попустило, но как только в его поле зрения опять попала кучка разбитого фарфора, тот снова поник.  
— Что это с тобой? — внезапная вспышка заботы удивила самого Дерека, но он продолжал требовательно смотреть на брата. Стайлз лишь молча указал на место происшествия, и закрыл лицо ладонями. В следующий момент входная дверь вновь закрылась, и это уже, без сомнений, был папа. Прячьтесь все, кто где может! На пороге комнаты появился Айзек и удивленно уставился на сыновей.  
— Привет! А вы чего такие хмурые? Что-то случилось? — папа не договорил, осекшись на последнем слове. Привычная улыбка исчезла с лица Айзека, заменившись на каменный щит. — Это еще что такое? — его голос обрел железные нотки, которые будоражили кровь. И прежде, чем Стайлз смог бы сказать что-то в свое оправдание, что было бы все равно бесполезным, Дерек подал голос.  
— Прости папа, это я случайно разбил, — Стайлз в одночасье с Айзеком уставились на Дерека, — Я поскользнулся и случайно задел вазу, — альфа виновато опустил глаза, и младший Хейл не успел посмотреть в них, чтобы понять, зачем он это сделал. Дерек подставил себя, прикрыл Стайлза. Пока тот еще офигевал от поступка брата, Айзек от удивления и забыл, что собирался кого-то убить. Ему, похоже, уже было все равно на хренову вазу, вернее ее осколки. Папа, так же как и сам Стайлз были в шоке. Айзек от поступка и признания сына, Хейл младший — из-за благородности и его безмерной тупости. Зачем? Неужели ему так плохо живется, что он решил убить себя разом? Как бы там ни было, папа ему таки по голове постучал и держал в рабстве несколько недель.

После окончания «срока», Стайлз решился поговорить об этом с братом. Ну, скудненький вышел диалог. Дерек отбился фразой, что Стайлз не выдержал бы пыток папы, и еще что-то там мямлил. Парня же такой ответ не устраивал, и он бесполезно пытался понять мотив Дерека. Как бы там ни было, но совесть наказала Стайлза не хуже Айзека. Стоит ли говорить, какие мученические сны посещали парня целый месяц? Вот и пойми теперь этих Дереков.

Вот и сейчас эта назойливая муха под названием «я-твоя-совесть-ты-должен-хранить-секрет-до-смерти» кусала Стайлза каждый раз при попытке все рассказать.

Да и как начать этот разговор, Господи прости?

_«Привет, Деркуля! Как дела? Ты знаешь, я тут узнал, что ты приемный, прикольно, да?»_

Мда… Красота какая. Хоть вешайся.

Удивительно, но помогла чрезмерная болтливость Стайлза. Омега быстро переключился на проблемы обыкновенные и даже почти забыл об этом факте. Лишь изредка, в особо тоскливые моменты (и такие у Стайлза бывали), его, будто накрывала волна то ли вины, то ли отчаяния. Но вовремя прилетала уже знакомая муха «ты-забыл-про-свою-совесть?» и все проходило.

Все остальное осталось прежнем. Только Дерек стал еще более хмурым и скрытным. С чего бы это? Ах, да! Экзамены, выпускной, колледж, отъезд, все дела. _Отъезд!_ Он поступит куда-то к черту на кулички — и они будут видеться в лучшем случае раз в полгода. Тот факт, что эти самые куличики чертовы находились в солнечной Калифорнии, сути не менял. Ну не хотелось ему в одиночестве разговаривать с самим собой (хотя и с Дереком то же самое было бы). И хотя, в школе почти все любили омегу, друзей у Стайлза так и не появилось. Он тупо не мог им доверять. Будь у него обоняние — он бы смог учуять любую подлянку, а так, боязно как-то. Да и компания в виде старшего брата ему нравилась больше. Почему-то.

Стайлз часто ловил себя на мысли, что он какой-то странный. Может быть даже хуже, чем Дерек. Ведь если вечно недовольную рожу еще можно было как-то объяснить, то как истолковать непередаваемое желание с этой рожей общаться все время?

Странная семейка все-таки. И этих до невозможности ненормальных людей было сложно не любить.

Как оказалось, некоторым это все же удавалось.


	5. Часть 5. Разряды молний

_А сейчас криминальные новости Бикон Хилз. Вчера ночью бывшим пациентом психиатрической больницы «Дом Эхо» была убита супружеская пара огнестрельным оружием, после чего тот совершил суицид. Предполагается, преступление совершено на почве ревности. Деталей следствие не разглашает._

Двадцать лет назад

— А знаешь, ты бы не сверкал здесь своей сумочкой, дорогуша. Это даже не прошлая коллекция Гуччи, а допотопная, — ехидно вещал о модных тенденциях однокурсник Айзека, омега Джексон, пиля ногти. Противным он был, совал свой нос, куда не следует.

Лейхи гордой походкой прошел мимо этой вешалки, пропуская колкие слова, мимо ушей, и присел около Питера.

— Хочешь, я поставлю его на место? — Питер зло посмотрел на Уиттмора и сжал кулаки, — Ну, или немножко личико смазливое подправлю?  
— Нет, его и так природа наказала, мозгов не дала, — Айзек улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало, и начал доставать учебники из сумки, под звуки хлюпов из многострадального носа Питера. — Тебя еще мучит тот насморк? — Лейхи сочувственно замотал головой.  
— Да, дичево здрашнава! Брайдёт, — Питер снова высморкался и угрюмо потянулся за учебниками, не заметив, как Айзек, улыбаясь, достал что-то из кармана и положил на парту.  
— Эда шдо дакое? — Хейл покосился на флакончик и подозрительно взглянул на Айзека.  
— А это от насморка. Говорят, эффект мгновенный! — Лейхи ехидно улыбнулся и собирался еще что-то уточнить, но в аудиторию армейской походкой вошел преподаватель. Придется подождать до конца дня.

Питер с Айзеком внимали учителя и конспектировали, ведь препод еще тот зверь. Валил всех подряд и глазом не моргнув. И поэтому, увлеченная учебой парочка, не замечала на себе пристального взгляда однокурсника.

Девкалиону было плевать и на лекцию, и на все остальное. Его буквально сводил с ума запах Лейхи с того дня, как альфа увидел его. Собственно говоря, он сначала учуял, а уже потом выяснил источник запаха. Окрыленный такой встречей, мускулистый альфа с черными, словно смоль волосами и искусными глазами направился в сторону омеги, который застыл на пороге общежития.

— Потерялся, сладкий? — промурлыкал Девкалион прямо в ухо перепуганному Айзеку, вдыхая его запах, словно наркотик.  
— Нет, — Лейхи вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и быстрым шагом скрылся в коридорах здания, оставив злого альфу одного.

Следующие попытки подкатить к предмету вожделения также не увенчались успехом. Каждый раз, подходя к Айзеку, Девкалион излучал все свое обаяние и шарм, но Лейхи лишь презрительно морщился и уходил восвояси, куда глаза глядят.

Альфу манил сладкий аромат, от которого кружилась голова. Айзека же тошнило от запаха Девкалиона.

Помимо истинных пар, существуют так называемые «полярные» пары. Если истинных запахи влекут другу к другу, то у полярных — наоборот. Такое случается, хотя и очень редко. Еще реже бывает так, что одного запах привлекает, а второго отвергает. Как в случае с Девкалионом. Лейхи чувствовал за милю противный запах рыбы. Ну, так уж случилось, у Айзека аллергия на морепродукты. А этот мерзкий альфа еще и таскается за ним везде. Фу-фу-фу! Аж в дрожь кидает! Айзек радовался, что у Питера насморк, и он не учует на нем запаха другого альфы, а то кранты котенку.

Девкалион же вопреки отказам, хватку не терял. При любой возможности тот перегораживал своими железными руками проход омеге, но опять же оставался ни с чем.

Еще его бесило, что Лейхи все время трется около другого альфы, если Хейла можно было так назвать. Он и возмущался и удивлялся от того, что этот балбес не чувствует Айзека, и одновременно ликовал, ведь омега еще без пары.

Альфа пытался воздействовать на Лейхи другими методами. Но ни подкуп, ни обещания не давали результата. Тупо ни-че-го.

Пока что Девкалион мог держать себя в руках, но увидев флакончик, он как-то обо всем догадался. Есть лекарство — нет насморка, нет насморка — есть обоняние, есть обоняние — нет Айзека. Поэтому нужно было действовать быстро.

Разум покинул его голову со скоростью света, а все свободное пространство заняли животные инстинкты и желание. Было невыносимо чувствовать запах ДРУГОГО альфы на ЕГО ОМЕГЕ. На этот раз крышу у него снесло окончательно.

После занятий, Девкалион подкараулил Лейхи возле общежития, и схватил его в свои железные объятия, из которых вырываться было бесполезно, но Айзек продолжал сопротивляться. Альфа затащил парня в темный переулок, пока никто их не увидел. И прежде, чем тот сумел бы закричать и позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, альфа быстро закрыл ему рот шершавой ладонью. Девкалион шептал что-то на ухо своей жертве, не замечая влажных капель на руке и начал расстегивать ремень своих штанов, припечатав извивающееся тело Айзека намертво к холодной кирпичной стене.

Кромешную тьму разрезал чей-то кулак, который прилетел прямо в висок альфе, а вслед за ним появился Хейл. Айзек все еще опирался на стену и тихо всхлипывал от шока. Девкалион мёртвым грузом рухнул на землю, под грозное сопение Хейла. Темноту освещал лишь свет от красных глаз Питера, который едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не убить отморозка. Айзек же, немного отошел и начал захлёбываться слезами, и не думая их вытирать.

Налитые кровью глаза Хейла вмиг сменили ласковые. А сам Питер подхватил обмякшее тело Айзека как раз перед тем, как сознание Лейхи уплыло.

***

Айзек проснулся в крепких объятиях своего альфы и сладко потянулся. Воспоминания предыдущего дня обрушились на голову, и Лейхи заколотило от страха и собственной беззащитности. Питер сквозь сон услышал тревогу пары и крепче прижал к себе омегу. Защитить его теперь превыше всего. И если бы не Айзек, он бы убил никчемного альфу разом. А впрочем, лучше оставить его в живых и пусть он мучается всю свою жизнь, незачем руки марать о такое дерьмо.

Ночью Айзек несколько раз плакал, содрогаясь во сне. Питер же в это время не спал, а успокаивающе обнимал и ласкал нежную кожу любимого. Он ведь влюбился с первого взгляда, только чертов насморк не давал почувствовать его запах, а до аптеки ноги как-то не доходили. И вот, вчера, сразу после занятий, благодаря лекарству Айзека, воздух беспрепятственно поступил в легкие, а вместе с ним и запах. Господи помилуй! Где его разум был, что он позволил гулять такому сокровищу без метки! Это он первым делом и сделал. И Айзек, кажется, и не был против. Остальное время они провели, гуляя по городу и целуясь.

— Милый, я пойду, переоденусь, а то что-то холодно так стало, хорошо? Подожди меня, я мигом, — залепетал Лейхи и, чмокнув Питера, скрылся за углом, сверкнув кучерявой головой.

Хейл же, на крыльях любви решил сгонять в ларек за розами, любимыми цветами Айзека. Ага, сгонял.

Едва расплатившись с цветочницей, он почувствовал от своей пары огромной силы страх. Волк вырвался наружу и рванулся к истинному, рассыпая по пути красные лепестки роз. Если бы не Айзек, он точно бы разодрал Девкалиона на миллион маленьких Девкалиончиков.

Лежа в постели, Питер решил, что просто подаст заявление в полицию — пусть там разбираются, а на больше этот гад не заслужил. После этой мысли Айзек неспокойно заворочался, и Хейл притянул спящее тельце поближе к себе.

Лейхи лежал в объятьях любимого с закрытыми глазами, чтобы тот не заметил, что под веками влажно. От собственной слабости и бессилия бросало в мерзкую дрожь и незаметно передергивало. Ощутив всю свою мизерность, Айзек захотел стать сильным. Нет, не в плане качалка-мускулы, а в смысле не плакать, не сдаваться, не унывать. Омега и стал придерживаться собственного плана. За исключением нескольких случаев.

Первый произошел дома. Странно, но в момент, когда врач огласил «приговор» о бесплодности, никаких эмоций не наблюдалось. Казалось, что это дежурный прием и доктор гласит об общих мерах профилактики. Но, как только входная дверь их дома закрылась за спиной супругов, вся тяжесть осознания и знакомое чувство бессилия сдавили горло. Питер от растерянности и не понял, что именно случилось. Остаток дня они провели вместе, успокаивая друг друга. Тогда им в голову и пришла мысль об усыновлении. А что? Многие так делают. Да и ребенок будет расти в семье, а не в приюте. Да, так определенно будет лучше для всех. На следующий день о рыданьях накануне ничего, кроме горы салфеток не напоминало.

Второй и последний раз случился в том же доме, на кухне. И по схожей причине. Ребенок. Вернее, сейчас это был уже взрослый альфа. И именно поэтому он должен знать правду. Какая бы она ни была. Айзек содрогался при мысли, что если Дерек и не воспримет эту правду, то у них все равно есть родной сын. А когда он думал о том, что Дерек может отвергнуть их и возненавидеть, его сердце будто шинковали, а к горлу подходил ком. Он любит своего старшего сына. Он опора родителей. И он не может так сделать. Айзек прекрасно осознавал, что может. И поэтому решил хранить тайну. Закрыть в сейф и забыть код. И забыть, что позволил себе слабость плакать. Теперь ни разу.

***

Новость о том, что случилось, каким-то образом, облетела весь университет за день, и теперь каждый второй счел необходимым посочувствовать бедному Айзеку, а каждый третий обсуждал «бедного» Девкалиона.

Айзеку и Питеру было плевать на всю эту чепуху. Больше волновало то, что Девкалиона ведь могут и не посадить. Недостаток доказательств, отсутствие состава преступление и так далее, и тому подобное. Но в результате все обернулось по-другому.

После тщательного психиатрического анализа, было установлено, что обвиняемый страдает на психическую болезнь и является неподсудным, а поэтому будет отправлен в лечебницу Бикон Хилз — «Дом Эхо» и будет находиться там до тех пор, пока его не признают вменяемым.

***

Постепенно на округи опускались сумерки и упрощали дело. Ветер доносил четкие запахи Айзека и Питера. Оставалось дождаться, чтобы обладатели двух других запахов ушли. А то, что они уйдут, сомнений почему-то не вызывало. Как по заказу, дверь дома со скрипом открылась, и на улицу выбежал подросток альфа и ушел прочь.

Со вторым так не повезло. Пришлось сидеть в лесных зарослях ещё около часа, пока маленький омега легкой походкой не направился в другую от альфы сторону.

Девкалиона выдавали лишь красные глаза, благодаря которым он мог видеть хотя бы что-то. После того, как один сумасшедший выплеснул на его лицо серную кислоту, он стал практически слепым. Благо его обоняние и слух были безупречными, что и позволяло ему выследить жильцов дома.

Если месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным, то у Девкалиона оно успело заморозиться, покрыться плесенью и немного подгнить. Все эти двадцать лет он жил мыслью, что поплатится за искалеченную жизнь.

Убедить судебных врачевателей в том, что у него крыша немного не на месте было проще простого, тем более что с головой Девкалиона действительно было не все в порядке. Но заставить поверить их в то, что он здоров, оказалось не так уж просто. Два десятилетия он изображал «паиньку», не бушевал и не огрызался.

И вот, спустя столько лет, он сжимает в правой руке холодный кольт, украденный у одного из тупорылых санитаров «Дома Эхо». Сейчас он закончит все свои мучения разом.

Нужно еще немного подождать, чтобы случайно не вернулись те двое.

Уже было совсем темно, когда в сторону дома Хейлов направилась мрачная тень из прошлого с красными глазами. Спокойно войдя внутрь через незапертые двери, Девкалион пошел на запах. Он не видел их лиц, но чувствовал страх. Пуля вылетела с дула пистолета и легко прошила сначала тело Питера, а потом и Айзека. Услышав, что оба сердца не бьются, и больше выстрелов делать не надо, Девкалион направил ствол к своему виску. Теперь все его страдания закончатся.

На полу гостиной лежали три обездвиженные тела. Питер обнял любимого в попытке защитить, и так и лежал, сцепив свои руки на еще теплом Айзеке. Девкалион смотрел вверх своими стеклянными глазами и распластался, раскинув руки, словно ожидая падения в преисподнюю.

За окном царила ночь.


	6. Часть 6. Затяжной ливень

Удивительный факт состоит в том, что зачастую боль приходит потом, на утро, на следующий день. Возможно, это происходит из-за шока, ступора или из-за того, что нервные окончания тормозят. Вспомните хотя бы первые походы в спортзал. Вы занимаетесь — и вам хоть бы хны, а на утро хрен встанешь с кровати без крика.

Кстати про крик. В момент, когда Дерек вернулся домой с очередной «тренировки», — после того как Стайлз снова начал бесить, и увидел своих мёртвых родителей и ещё одно тело альфы, — тишину ничто так и не разбило. Пространство стало густым и вязким, будто смоль залила легкие, перекрывая кислород. Эмоции, кстати, тоже задело, ведь весь остаток дня Хейл провёл на автопилоте: механично набирал номера скорой и полиции, механично отвечал на вопросы следователей, механично кивал на все сочувствующее реплики зевак и так же убирал гостиную. Коронеры, конечно, отскребли все, что только возможно, но стойкий запах крови и запачканный ковёр будоражили даже «автопилотного» Дерека.

Хейл ненавидел уборку, может, даже больше, чем Стайлза. Но на этот раз он рьяно орудовал щеткой и моющими средствами, сдирая кожу на руках. Ковёр благополучно почил в мусорном контейнере за несколько домов (Хейл хотел его сжечь, но запах от этого стал бы только сильнее). Даже разбрызганные всевозможные духи и ароматизаторы не перебивали смрад полностью. Тогда Дерек догадался, что Стайлз всё равно не чует ни черта, и залил себе в нос блокиратор. Теперь можно было даже дышать.

Из ступора Дерек вышел поздно ночью, когда за окном исчезли мерцающие огни спецмашин, а вместо них появилась назойливая луна. Вряд ли найдутся хоть в одном языке слова, которые бы смогли описать то, что чувствовал он. Говорят, что в таких случаях помогают слёзы. Мол, выплачь горе — легче станет. Так вот. Те, кто так говорят, нихрена не знают ни про горе, ни про человеческие чувства. Дерек и сам не мог бы ясно сказать, что творится у него в душе. От невыносимой боли разрывало кости, а Хейл разрывал все, что попадалось ему под руку. Будь то его книги, которые он вряд ли сможет снова читать, или его собственная одежда. Благо, он был в своей комнате и Стайлз не увидит вселенского погрома. Пусть он думает, что альфа сильный, что защитит его. Пусть остается ребенком.

_Но будет ли так на самом деле?_

Хейл немного радовался, что Стайлз ушел к другу на ночь и остался там так надолго. Омега редко звонил и предупреждал родителей, что задержится. Дереку это на руку. Звонить ему сразу было бы очень плохой идеей. Лучше пускай Стайлз сам придет, когда уже не будет посторонних людей и следов крови на ковре, как и самого ковра.

Дерек не будет подбирать слова. Во-первых, он все равно не скажет так, как задумал. Во-вторых, он знает, что снова включится автопилот и все сделает за него. Сознательно рассказать брату о смерти родителей Хейл не сможет.

А стоит ли говорить правду Стайлзу? Ведь он ребенок. И не понятно, что может твориться в его гиперактивной голове. Вдруг его разум не выдержит информации и он просто-напросто сойдёт с ума? Или он что-то сделает с собой? Может лучше соврать ему? Сказать, что родители уехали, улетели, ушли в магазин, в супермаркет, в армию.… Нет. Он все равно узнает. Этого не избежать.

Три года учебы в престижном колледже Калифорнии оставили след на нем. И, хотя, теперь Хейл вряд ли будет учителем, как он того хотел, он изменился. Он стал на порядок выносливей, умней и взрослей. Как ни как, неделю назад ему исполнился двадцать один год. В тот день они все вместе праздновали его день рождения, даже Стайлз так сильно не бесил. Все казались такими счастливыми и беззаботными.

Наверное, Дереку в этой жизни суждено быть мучеником. Сколько еще ему предстоит пережить? У него остался лишь брат, с которым он никогда не сможет быть «только братом», но и никогда не сможет быть чем-то большем.

Но, как бы то ни было, теперь он должен заботиться о Стайлзе. Раз он не смог уберечь родителей, то теперь должен уберечь Стайлза. Ему ведь только десять лет и он уже потерял родителей. А куда пристроят сироту? Его заберут в приют. Погодите-ка, какой приют? Можно же оформить опеку над братом. Бросить колледж и свою мечту, продать огромный, не предназначенный для двоих дом, где полно воспоминаний, купить двухкомнатную квартиру ближе к центру, устроиться на работу в какой-то забегаловке и жить-поживать вдвоем. Отличный и простой план.

_Но простой ли?_

За время учебы Дерек отвык от постоянного присутствия брата и его назойливой болтовни. Бывали моменты наваждения, когда он немножко скучал по Стайлзу, но, в общем, занятия и звонки от Скотта здорово отвлекали, не оставляя свободного времени. Друзьями Дерек в городе так и не обзавелся. Знакомых у него было пруд пруди, и то они общались с ним либо из-за его денег, либо для того, чтобы подтянуть себя в каком-то предмете. Так уж случилось, что брутальная и хмурая внешность сильно контрастировала с его педагогическими способностями, чем он неоднократно удивлял преподавателей и своих учеников на практических занятиях. Дереку нравилось работать с детьми — и пусть они непослушные и не всегда делают домашнее задание — нет ничего лучше, чем наблюдать за тем, как из маленьких сорванцов выходят люди. И нет ничего более трогательного, чем осознавать, что это ты сделал их такими.

Но сам Дерек сейчас не похож даже на человека. Возможно, снаружи он выглядел как обычно, но внутри зияла непроглядная тьма. Хотелось рычать, что есть мочи, кричать так, чтобы потрескались стекла во всем доме, крушить все, что попадается на пути, хотелось, как когда-то, бежать от себя и от всего мира, пока не найдет то самое истерзанное дерево, и вновь засадить свои когти в него, прокалывая насквозь.

Как же его бесило все это. Ну ладно Дерек, за двадцать с лишним лет он может и заслужил на наказание и боль. Но Стайлз же совсем ребенок. Он не заслужил этого. Все должно быть по-другому. Не так.

И Хейл винит себя. Он должен был что-то сделать. Что-нибудь. Разбиться о стену, например, но спасти их. Он бы убил того умалишенного. Разодрал на мелкие кусочки. Но, тот сам себя убил, лишив Дерека возможности отомстить.

Возможно, это даже к лучшему. Тот кусок дерьма не стоил того, чтобы всю свою жизнь тратить на его поиски и месть. Он даже не стоил того, чтобы его вспоминали.

Какая-то часть Дерека понимала, что он не виновен. Что это судьба, фатум, неизбежность, случай, что угодно, но не его вина. Но он все равно чувствовал физически, как это долбанное чувство впивается своими когтями глубоко в его мозг.

_«Ты во всем виноват»_

Возможно, самобичевание продолжалось бы еще долго, если бы не скрипнула входная дверь, оповещая о приходе Стайлза.

_Режим автопилот включен._

По дому эхом разнеслось топтание брата и его радостный голос.

— Папа! Отец! Я дома! У меня для вас новости! — омега орал на весь дом, словно резанный и метался из комнаты в комнату в поисках кого-то живого, пока не наткнулся на Дерека в его комнате. — Ты чего тут сидишь? Где все? — Стайлз уже не был столь веселым, наткнувшись на наихмурейшее лицо Дерека.  
— Присядь, брат, — Хейл глядел в пустоту и выдохнул эти два слова, пока младший послушно хлюпнулся рядом с хмурым Дереком. Он никогда не называл младшего Хейла по имени — так или вообще никак. — Родителей нет, — Дерек все так же без эмоций чеканил предложения.  
— О. А где они? — Стайлз снова вскочил и заметался по комнате, напоминая юлу, до тех пор, пока Дерек легким движением руки не заставил его сесть обратно. — Ты чего?  
— Родителей больше нет. Они погибли, — в этот момент в душе старшего Хейла что-то щелкнуло, будто он только сейчас понял, что случилось. Будто до него дошло, что не только Стайлз, он тоже потерял родителей, и пусть он уже совершеннолетний. Он тоже их потерял. Не понятно, что бы произошло, не будь рядом брата, который застыл на месте, не моргая, словно бронзовая статуя. — Брат?  
— Ч-что? Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Нет! Ты лжешь! — омега набросился на Дерека с кулаками и начал молотить того невпопад. — Это неправда! Они живы! Ты обманываешь! — удары парнишки стали слабыми, а голос больше не был таким угрожающим. — Это просто розыгрыш! Ты же так шутишь, да? — Стайлз рухнул на пол и залился слезами, периодически повторяя про себя, что это все не правда. Дерек подумал, что слёзы не помогают ему, а вот Стайлзу нужно выплакаться, тем более что плакать полезно. Хейл подождал несколько минут, глядя прямо перед собой, а затем альфа поднял Стайлза с пола и усадил на кровать, рядом с собой.  
— Послушай меня. Это правда и этого не изменить, понимаешь? — Дерек заставил омегу посмотреть ему в глаза и ждал, пока тот не успокоится. — Это ещё не всё. — Хейл выдержал минутную паузу, сопровождаемую всхлипами брата, и лишь потом продолжил. — Родителей убили.  
Если честно, Дерек сам себе не хотел признаваться в этом. Он все надеялся, что это либо сон, либо несмешная шутка, либо ещё какая-то хрень. Но, только не грёбанная _правда_. А теперь, когда эти два слова слетели с его губ, всё стало другим. Чужим. Неправильным. Сложным. Захотелось выйти в окно, желательно с двенадцатого этажа. И если бы не якорь, в виде заплаканного омеги напротив, так бы и случилось.  
— У-у-убили? — Стайлз не думал, что произнести это слово будет _так_ тяжело, но все же нужно узнать, кто это сделал. Кто разрушил всё, что у них было. — За что? Кто убил? — слезы бессознательно катились по красным щекам, словно капли дождя. Только дождь этот был соленым и очень горьким. Стайлз уставился на брата в ожидании ответа с видом, будто он сейчас взорвётся — точно вдруг проснувшийся вулкан.  
— _Стайлз_ … — если бы Хейл младший был в себе, он бы записал этот день и время где-то в календаре, ведь брат никогда его так не называл. И если уж это случилось, значит, дело очень серьезное. — Это не важно…  
Вероятно, Дерек приготовил пламенную речь, но Стайлз не был намерен всё это слушать, он перебил его, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Дерек! Скажи кто он! — не смотря на дрожь в голосе, омега был слишком зол, чтобы перечить ему и Хейл начал рассказывать то, что успел узнать следователь.  
— Он когда-то учился с родителями, и был влюблён в папу настолько, что слетел с катушек, и из-за этого оказался в психбольнице. Этот альфа решил отомстить и он… отомстил. Но, это не важно, потому что он тоже мёртв, — Дерек снова порадовался этому факту, ведь ни он, ни Стайлз не будут грезить о мести.  
— Зачем? — Хейл младший всё ещё шевелил губами, то ли хватая воздух, то ли пытаясь что-то сказать, но в итоге получались лишь всхлипы и рыдания. Стайлз лег на кровать и свернулся калачиком, не переставая плакать.

Дерек решил, что нужно оставить брата одного, хотя его волк больно царапал грудную клетку и жалобно скулил, желая успокоить пару. Альфа привык к этому и без зазрения совести отправил зверю ментальный удар.

Оставшись наедине со своими мыслями в разгромленной комнате, Дерек почувствовал невыносимую боль и злость. Он, как когда-то, выпрыгнул в окно и побежал в сторону леса. Луна успела спрятаться за облака, так что не было видно ничего, но Хейл продолжал бежать, минуя все препятствия на пути. Если бы кто-то мог видеть этот «марш-бросок», то он бы вряд ли что-то заметил. Разве что тень, которая промчалась мимо со скоростью звука.  
Альфа бежал, и ему действительно становилось легче. Он не замечал, что из глаз падало что-то мокрое, потому что капельки мгновенно высыхали от трения и горячего дыхания.

Дерек толком не помнил как долго он бежал по лесу, словно первобытный человек, и как он попал домой. От дикой боли сознание помутилось и создало провалы, будто защищая Хейла. Как бы там ни было, на утро он чувствовал себя, не сказать, что лучше, но не так отвратительно. Его логическое мышление наконец-то начало работать, и он принялся решать вопросы о похоронах, наследстве и опекунстве. Альфа в этих делах ничегошеньки не смыслил, слава богам, у него был замечательный друг-почти-юрист, который мог бы помочь.

После первого же звонка, Скотт примчался, чтобы помочь Дереку разобраться со стопками документов. МакКол едва начал свою работу, как сессия-стрессия так не вовремя постучалась в окно. Но альфа же не оставит друга в беде. Благо, в колледже Скотта имелись очень хорошие преподаватели, и один из них согласился помочь за символическую плату. Седой альфа с веселыми глазами шуршал бумагами, и время от времени звал Дерека, чтобы поставить подпись или чтобы сходить к нотариусу.

Если вопрос с оформлением опекунства и наследства активно решался, то проблема похорон висела над головой Хейла дамокловым мечом. Все ближние и дальние родственники жили на другом конце страны, являлись до безумия занятыми, помочь не могли, да и не хотели. Единственный плюс состоял в том, что Дереку не придется видеть их «скорбные» лица.

Очень вовремя предложила свою помощь один пожилой сосед омега, который на своем веку, наверно, не одного родственника похоронил, так что можно было положиться на его опыт. Дерек лишь возил его по магазинам ритуальных услуг и прочих нужных заведениях и поставлял деньги.

Вся эта суета немного отгоняла мысли о самоубийстве и самобичевании. Хейл снова убедился, что даже в таких, казалось бы, беспросветных ситуациях есть плюсы.

Оставалось держать себя в руках и как-то пережить ночные кошмары.

_Если Дерек так страдает, что же творится со Стайлзом?_


	7. Часть 7. Пасмурное небо

Было уже за полночь, когда Стайлз вернулся домой и, кинув ботинки куда-то в угол, на цыпочках лавировал между горами ещё не распакованных коробок, чтоб не разбудить Дерека. Новая квартира оказалась гораздо меньше их дома, и, хотя множество хлама было отдано на блошином рынке почти даром, куча вещей перекочевали с Хейлами в их жилище и занимали почти всё свободное пространство, делая его ещё меньшим. Времени на то, чтобы разложить всё по местам не было ни у Дерека, ни у Стайлза. Альфа почти всё время пропадал на двух работах: первую половину дня официантом в местной забегаловке, вторую — кассиром в единственном достойном супермаркете в Бикон Хилз. Стайлз же был занят учёбой, дополнительными занятиями и общением с друзьями. Хейл старший не возражал, наоборот, как почти педагог он знал, что в его состоянии лучшим выходом будет отвлечься от всего. По крайней мере, Дереку это помогало.

Вот и в тот день омега «зависал» с одноклассниками и совершенно забыл про существование времени. Прокрасться в абсолютной темноте к комнате было сложнее, чем он думал. Расположение комнат запомнить было несложно — квартира была прямоугольной формы, тут умещались крошечная ванная, приемлемая кухня, коридор и две спальни — необходимый минимум, но коробки на каждом шагу усложняли задание. Тем временем, бесшумная миссия омеги потерпела поражение, как и башня коробок, на которую он наткнулся и та обрушилась на несчастного парнишку. Ему повезло, что внутри была одежда, а не что-то тяжелое. Чертыхнувшись, Стайлз застыл на месте, проверяя, проснулся ли брат, зная наперёд, что тот спит, как убитый после работы.

Даже если бы проснулся, омега знал, он не станет его ругать. Дерек никогда даже голос на него не повышал, да и Стайлз не давал повода для скандалов — максимум он заслуживал злой взгляд и тихий рык.

Школьник таки добрался до кровати и обессиленно рухнул на неё, даже не снимая одежду. Его комната здесь была намного меньше, но Стайлз, вопреки желанию Дерека продать все книги, сберёг их все и разместил почти что на полу, из-за отсутствия книжного шкафа, как такового. Стены были тонкими и пропускали любой шум, еще и оттенок мерзкий такой, розовый, поэтому парнишка обклеил их постерами, вырезками из журналов и собственными рисунками.

Комната Дерека была ещё меньше, но Хейлу она все равно казалась слишком пустой и холодной. Из предметов мебели там присутствовали лишь кровать, тумбочка да стол со стулом. Альфа теперь не хотел и, тупо не имел времени, чтобы читать. Два босса-кретина служили ему вместо ужасов и триллеров, тупые клиенты — комедиями, а драм ему и помимо работы хватало.

Работа кассиром ещё куда не шла — непосредственные начальники были сносными, а придурки-покупатели хоть и попадались, но выбесить Хейла они не могли никак. Стайлзова закалка, как-никак.

Что касалось общепита, то там обитал сплошной мрак. Дерек был единственным официантом-альфой, за что он получал ежедневные подколы от коллег и посетителей. Но это ещё не самое страшное. Озабоченные альфы специально посещали это кафе, чтобы подкатить к Хейлу, принимая его за «трофей». И он терпел. Иногда ненароком проливал на них кофе, обсчитывал, но _терпел_. Единственными плюсами были большие чаевые и… всё.

После такого совсем не легкого дня бессонница, казалось, ему никаким боком не светила. Но как тут уснешь, если шляется этот мелкий где попало. И только когда входная дверь противно скрипела, Хейл мог спокойно отправиться в страну Морфея.

Как ни странно, на новом месте Стайлзу не снились кошмары. Ему не снилось ни черта. Но парень не находил это странным. Ему так даже проще, какой прок от непонятной комбинации предыдущих впечатлений (да, он гуглил как это звучит по-научному).

Лучше без сновидений, чем с кошмарами. Вернее, с кошмаром. Одним и тем же, не прекращающимся кошмаром.

За ним гонится страшное существо, не похожее на человека и с красными глазами. Стайлз бежит до тех пор, пока не понимает, что некуда бежать. Он в ловушке, а оно рядом. Вот-вот оно разорвёт его на части. Он уже почти чувствует боль. В самый последний момент он просыпается от собственного крика и в холодном поту.

Но это всё осталось там, в том огромном и теперь чужом доме. А как только они переехали, всё прекратилось, будто и не было вовсе мокрой от слёз подушки к утру, не было судорожных пробуждений, не было психиатров и прочих бесполезных врачевателей.

Некоторое время Стайлз действительно не вспоминал обо всех кошмарах, и не только ночных, которые посещали его после смерти родителей. По сути, он и не помнил большей части тех дней из-за успокоительных и снотворных таблеток, которыми его пичкали вышеупомянутые доктора.

Но ведь невозможно убежать от того, что у тебя внутри. Как сказал кто-то вероятно очень умный: куда бы ты не пошёл, ты везде берешь с собой себя.

Прощай, нормальная жизнь, привет, жизнь гиперактивно-депрессивного подростка с суицидальными наклонностями.

Депрессия у Стайлза проявлялась по-своему. Сначала он, как и все нормальные ненормальные, закрылся в себе до щелчка замка, ничего не ел, не разговаривал, отказывался выходить на улицу, а в школу и подавно, ведь там полно людей, с которыми нужно… общаться что ли? Поэтому, Дерек решил, что будет лучше, если Стайлз пропустит один год, фиг с ним.

Хейл не знал, что ему делать. Ему физически больно смотреть на этот живой скелет, который белее стены и страшнее самого жуткого кошмара Стивена Кинга. Нужно срочно что-то делать. Но он и с обычным Стайлзом не знал, как общаться, не то, что теперь.

Если бы не звонки и визиты Скотта… Дерек не хотел думать об этих «если». Но всё же. МакКол буквально вытащил мальчишку из депрессии. Сначала он просто с ним разговаривал обо всём и ни о чём, не упоминая его болезни. Затем они начали вместе гулять, ходить в парк, в кино, на аттракционы. И, постепенно Стайлз становился более открытым и живым, что ли. Но иногда случались рецидивы.

Дерек в тот день не пошел на работу потому что… потому что. Он решил остаться дома и убраться или чего-то там ещё…

А Стайлз не пошёл в школу, ссылаясь на головную боль. И когда Дерек зашёл к нему в комнату, тот выдавливал из блистеров таблетки. Не только болеутоляющие, а все, которые были в доме. Как бы там ни было, то, что Дерек остался, спасло жизнь омеге и… альфе тоже. Хейл не представлял себе жизни без Стайлза. И пускай он сам себе в этом никогда не признается.

После таких рецидивов приходилось всё начинать заново: психиатры, таблетки, депрессия и наконец, Скотт, который спасал подростка.

Такое состояние Стайлза продолжалось несколько мучительно долгих лет, а закончилось в одно прекрасное утро, когда омега вышел завтракать (!) в рокерском прикиде, косухе и в цепях, заявив, что теперь он никакой не Хейл, а Стайлз Стилински. Дереку не оставалось ничего кроме как смириться с этим резким перевоплощением, ведь плюсов здесь было куда больше, чем минусов. А это…. Это пройдёт. Возможно.

Если сначала это была только одежда, то спустя время добавилась какая-то совсем не скрытая ненависть, будто бы он обвинял людей вокруг за то, что случилось. Подросток каждое утро устраивал рок концерты соседям, а Дерек так же систематически извинялся перед ними за шум. Стайлзу же от этого было ни горячо, ни холодно. Стилински плевал на все моральные устои с высоченной горы, объявляя протест обществу. И с каждым днем эта злоба на весь мир увеличивалась, словно большой снежный шар.

Странно, но оценки у него не ухудшились, только появились гневные записи учителей в его дневнике по поводу одежды и поведения. Стайлз был самым старшим в классе из-за пропущенного года и если раньше одноклассники на это не обращали внимания, то когда он немного изменил свой стиль, над ним стала смеяться почти вся школа. Тихо смеяться (они ведь не забыли, кто его брат, но всё же).

Если вы подумали что, под словом «почти», подразумеваются его друзья, то вы глубоко ошибаетесь. Близких друзей у него не было, а от назойливых знакомых он и сам рад избавиться.

Альфа лишь боялся, чтобы Стайлз не связался не с теми людьми, чтобы не наделал ошибок, которых невозможно исправить. Дерек как в воду глядел.

Видать, омега этот был как ходячий маяк для неприятностей, ведь как объяснить то, что средь бела дня ему решили «подправить» физиономию его же «друзья». Ну не хотел он курить с ними траву, не хотел бухать, не хотел сбегать из дому, в конце-то концов. Брутальным металлистам, а по сути, злобным подросткам, это не совсем понравилось и двое из них повалили Стилински на землю и начали бить его ногами. Закончить же они не успели — визг тормозов шевроле камаро прервал столь захватывающее занятие.

Дерек мысленно поблагодарил родителей, что машина, которую они подарили после поступления в колледж, ездила так быстро. Он сбежал прямо с работы, крикнув начальнику, что у него загорелся дом, и примчался в этот переулок за каких-то пять минут. Опять же, спасибо-этой-почти-не-дебильной-связи-аминь. Волк бесился и таки вырвался наружу, поэтому Хейл помнит драку отрывками. Ну, как драку, нескольким подросткам прилетело в голову, да и только. Ну, если бы не стонущее существо на асфальте, от этих недорокеров остались бы только мокрые пятнышки.

Альфа бережно поднял тело Стайлза и понёс в сторону машины, куда и усадил, пытаясь причинить как можно меньше боли. Видимых ранений на нём не было, так что определить состояние подростка было тяжеловато. Хейл свернул на дорогу, не ведущую домой и Стилински заёрзал на сидении.

— А куда мы едем? — Стайлз застонал при попытке заговорить, и его фраза слабо походила даже на шёпот.  
— В больницу, — Дерек не отрываясь, следил за дорогой с его вечно хмурым лицом.  
— Прости. Мне так жаль… Я… я не думал, что так получится…. Я просто хотел тусоваться с ними, а не курить или что-то в этом духе, — Стилински выговаривал слова с длинными перерывами, вдыхая воздух так, чтобы в груди не резало так сильно. Он отвернулся к окну и поэтому не увидел до ужаса злое лицо Хейла. — И спасибо тебе.  
— Замолчи, Стайлз, — Дерек почти зарычал, таки заставляя варежку подростка закрыться.

Тем временем, камаро подъехала к зданию больницы, и Дерек вышел из машины, оставив Стилински внутри, а через несколько минут вернулся с инвалидной коляской. Хейл невозмутимо открыл дверцу и посадил Стайлза в нее.

— А…, а это обязательно? — подросток скривился не так от боли, как от ощущения, будто он калека. — Я сам смог бы дойти и…

Дерек снова не позволил ему договорить.

— И ты можешь замолчать, наконец? — Хейл не хотел показаться столь грубым…. А нет, хотел.

Стайлз попросил Дерека не говорить об избиении, что взбесило того ещё больше, но пораскинув мозгами, Хейл решил послушать брата. Как ни как, подростки своё получили, а подав на них заявление, Стайлз мог бы оказаться в ещё большей опасности, ведь такие шайки связанные и находятся везде и повсюду. Послав этих уродов по всем известному адресу, Хейл стал заполнять бланк анкеты в приемном отделении.

Худшим было ожидание в коридоре среди толпы больных людей, которые стонали, кричали и воняли болезнями. Слишком белые стены и смешанный смрад медикаментов, давили на мозги и вызывали рвотный рефлекс.

Потом следовали рентген, осмотр, кабинеты, анализы, врачи, в общем, всё, что так ненавидит Дерек.

После тщательного и комплексного медосмотра у парня обнаружили сломанное ребро и множественные ссадины по всему телу. Подростку прописали горы болеутоляющих таблеток, мази и месяц строгого постельного режима.

Все бы ничего, но у Дерека всё ещё оставалась работа, где он должен как бы присутствовать время от времени. Хорошо хоть страховка покрывала большую часть лекарств, но деньги в любом случае нужны, как и нужен уход за Стайлзом. Из кафе он давно собирался уволиться, так что половину дня он будет дома, а как быть потом? Как бы ему не хотелось тревожить МакКола, но придётся.

После звонка старому другу Дерек узнал, что в его жизни много чего поменялось. Скотт теперь успешный юрист и работает он в Нью-Йорке, ещё он нашёл истинную пару и сейчас они в отпуске, но ради него отменят все планы и приедут в Бикон Хилз. Хейл давно не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и жалким.

Привет чувство вины, давно не виделись. Проходи, присаживайся, чего как не родное?

Скотт приехал, как только смог, вместе с мужем — Лиамом, который по специальности хирург.

Кто это сказал, что совпадений не бывает? Так вот, не бывает.

Не смотря на то, что парочка была уж слишком сладкой, ухаживали они за Стайлзом тщательно и бережно, придерживаясь всех показаний. Сначала парень был уж слишком подавлен, срывался из-за мелочей и мог запустить в кого-то кружкой с водой. Ещё бы, быть прикованным к кровати как-то не очень здоровски. Здесь любой сорвется, что уж говорить о гиперактивном подростке. Но, на всеобщее удивление, Стайлз не пытался закрыться, а наоборот, изображал жизнерадостность, не замечая, что действительно становится таковым.

Иногда он задумывался, как Дерек тогда его нашёл? Как узнал, что он в опасности? Спросить у него было неловко, да и не важно, впрочем.

Спустя две недели, Стилински стало лучше и альфа почти силой заставил Скотта с Лиамом уехать, заверив, что справится сам.

Стайлз поправлялся быстрее, чем прогнозировали врачи, но Дерек упрямо не позволял тому вставать с кровати, пока не пройдёт месяц. Хейл снова благодарил связь, ведь он чувствует, когда тот лжет, когда ему больно, вообще, всё нафиг чувствует.

И альфа замечал, что Стилински меняется. Он снова безудержно чешет языком, словно если он замолчит, то задохнется. С его комнаты теперь было слышно не сдавленный плач, а раскатистый смех. Но это никак не бесит, а вообще-то вселяет надежду, что всё вернется на круги своя.

Впервые за многие годы Дерек почти что счастлив.

Ох уж это «почти».


	8. Часть 8. Дождь после длинной засухи

Дерек шаманил над разделом объявлений в газете в поиске приличной работы, помешивая давно остывший кофе. Спать нормально он по-прежнему не мог, ещё и с деньгами туговато приходилось. В супермаркете его даже повысили до старшего помощника, но это его не устраивало. Самобичевание было прервано голосом Стайлза, который стоял в дверях и ковырялся в телефоне.

— Дерек, мне нужен новый смартфон. Мой больше виснет, чем работает, — парень не был придирчивым в плане вещей и свой заработок у него имелся от подработки на автомойке, но за те деньги на гаджет копить пришлось бы лет эдак двести.  
— А мне кажется, что и этот вполне приличный, — пробубнил альфа, не отрывая глаз от газетных строчек.  
— Да ты издеваешься! Надо мной вся школа уже смеётся! — омега со злости бросил телефон на стол и скрылся в своей комнате.

Дерек таки посмотрел на брошенную вещицу и повертел в руках. Это сложно было назвать смартфоном — старенький кирпич со стёртыми кнопками и треснувшим экраном, что когда-то был телефоном Дерека, но сейчас годился только для метания, вместо ядра.

Хейл тяжело вздохнул и опять склонился над газетой. Телефон придётся купить, но сначала нужно найти нормальную работу. Взор Дерека пал на одно объявление про курсы программистов. Поискав на просторах интернета, он узнал, что если писать нужные программы можно нормально зарабатывать, при этом находясь дома за ноутбуком.

На самих курсах присутствовал разный контингент — омеги и альфы разных возрастных категорий. Сам инструктор был вежливым альфой, а с Хейлом ему долго возиться не пришлось, так как он схватывал на лету. Дерек сосредоточился на учёбе и преуспел в новой сфере. Уже через месяц занятий, которые отлично вписывались в его график работы в супермаркете, он научился ловко обходиться с программами. А спустя ещё месяц Хейл начал делать приложения для учеников и учителей и стал зарабатывать достаточно, чтобы и вовсе уволиться из магазина. Ещё через неделю Дерек на отложенные деньги купил Стайлзу смартфон новой модели. Он решил, что лучше оставить подарок на столе, а не отдавать лично, что альфа и сделал, дабы избежать возможных объятий.

И правильно сделал, ведь Стайлз его бы и обнял, и расцеловал. Ещё бы, такой телефон навороченный. Стилински хотел было поблагодарить брата, но тот всё время будто избегал его, от чего подросток стал постоянно зависать в новом гаджете.

Проводя весь день дома, Дерек снова начал читать. Теперь он стал откладывать деньги, а книги брал в библиотеке, которая находилась в десяти минутах ходьбы от их квартиры. Он уже и забыл как это, погружаться в иной мир, жить ещё одной жизнью, а если станет некомфортно, то просто закрыть книгу. Теперь же каждый вечер заканчивался очередным романом, что приносило и радость, и горькую ностальгию.

Дерек не сразу заметил, что Стайлз не просто играет на гаджете, а переписывается, и не только с одноклассниками. И это заставило Хейла понервничать.

За всей этой суетой он и не заметил, как подросток вырос и стал очень привлекательным. Его вечно растрепанные русые волосы, огромные медовые глаза, густые ресницы, пухлые губы, родинки — всё это начало будоражить и так кипящую кровь Дерека. Одним вечером пылающий котелок взорвало.

— Куда это ты собрался на ночь глядя? — Дерек облокотился на шкаф и грозно сверкал глазами, но похоже на Стайлза это давно уже не действовало.  
— На свидание. А тебе что-то не нравится? — съязвил Стилински, завязывая шнурки на кроссовках, подаренных Дереком, между прочим.  
— Да, не нравится. И ты никуда не пойдёшь, — Хейл не повысил голос ни на полтона, но хватило бы одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что тот очень зол. Он никуда не отпустит младшего. И не суть, что младшему-то уже почти восемнадцать, и он скоро умотает в колледж. Дерек не допустит, чтобы хоть кто-то притронулся пальцем к этому омеге. И нет здесь принципа «Так не достанься же ты никому». Нет, здесь есть принцип «Я люблю его и буду оберегать, и пускай он возненавидит меня».

Стайлз ничего не ответил, лишь сжал челюсти с силой бегемота, и убежал в свою комнату прямо в обуви, громко хлопнув дверью. Дерек же так и остался стоять и сверлить взглядом дверь.

Ему было ужасно больно поступать так с братом, но другого выхода у него не было. Он физически почувствовал ненависть Стилински, как она противными холодными струями вливалась в сознание альфы и отравляла кровь.

С тех пор Стайлз поменял своё отношение к Дереку. Он как бы нарочно разговаривал по телефону с друзьями и альфами и флиртовал с ними, а брату и слова лишнего не вымолвил. Мол, фиг с тобой, сделаю, как хочу.

Если раньше Стилински копил заработанные деньги, то теперь тратил их на откровенные и вызывающие одежды, что заставляло Хейла буквально выть на луну.

Эта злоба постепенно становилась всё более открытой, что постепенно убивало в Дереке всякий здравый (или какой у него там) рассудок.

Стайлз ненавидит Дерека. Но Дерек его не винит.

Стайлз не знает, что Дерек каждую ночь приходил к нему в комнату и забирал все его сны, когда его мучили кошмары.

Стайлз не знает, что Дерек умолял Скотта звонить и приходить, чтобы помочь мальчишке выйти из депрессии.

Стайлз не знает, что Дерек приходил пока тот спал и забирал всю его боль, чтобы кости быстрее срослись.

_Стайлз ничего из этого не знает._

**И не должен узнать.**

Дерек уже по привычке бьет своего и так истерзанного волка, и он так же по привычке сворачивается калачиком и стонет. А Хейл снова отправляется в лес, потому что боль невыносимая. Если боль вообще бывает выносимой. Если сравнить страдания Дерека с переломом костей, то ему хуже, чем от крошения всех сразу. Равноценно катку, который катается на тебе.

Но Дерек никого не винит.

***

Хейл, как и во множество других вечеров, заснул прямо на клавиатуре своего ноутбука. Последнее время он работал очень много. И, нет, в деньгах он не нуждался, просто это отлично отвлекало от проблем и внешнего мира. Скрип двери противным звуком пролез к сознанию Дерека и тот проснулся. Альфа застал Стайлза в коридоре, где он передвигался на цыпочках. Хейл мельком взглянул на часы, которые показывали одиннадцать часов вечера.

— Не поздновато ли для прогулок, брат? — Дерек насмешливо поднял бровь и сунул руки в карманы, наблюдая за реакцией младшего.  
— Чёрт, — прошептал Стайлз, — А знаешь, нет, в самый раз, _брат_ , — Стилински выговорил слова с интонацией Дерека и стал в такую же позу, чем вывел Хейла из себя.  
— Если ты думаешь, что можешь так со мной обращаться, то глубоко ошибаешься, — альфа вплотную приблизился к подростку, и лишь связь сдерживала от того, чтобы схватить омегу за шкирку.  
— Да кем ты себя возомнил! — Стайлз толкнул Хейла в грудь, а на его лице отбилась тень отчаяния.  
— Успокойся и возвращайся к себе в комнату. Ты никуда не пойдёшь, — Дерек отчеканил каждое слово, едва сдерживая волка.  
— Не собираюсь я тебя слушать! Ты, хренов эгоист! Если ты одинок, это ещё не значит, что я должен ходить в монашках! — Стайлз не на шутку разошелся и выпаливал колкие фразы, будто из арбалета. — Ты мне надоел уже со своими нравоучениями! Я видеть тебя не хочу больше! Ненавижу тебя, — последние слова Стилински едва выговорил, но злости в них было больше всего. Дерек внимательно выслушал Стайлза и только потом заговорил.  
— Стайлз, успокойся. Родители бы не хотели такого… — Хейл дышал прерывисто, глотая ком в горле.  
— При чём тут родители? А если и так, то ты вообще не смей говорить о них! Это ты во всем виноват! Ты даже не их родной сын, а приёмный! Поэтому больше не беспокойся обо мне, я ухожу, — и прежде, чем Дерек успел бы что-то сообразить, Стайлз вылетел из квартиры, оставляя за спиной горечь и пустоту.

Хейл застыл, словно бронзовая статуя и, кажется, не дышал. Он ничего не видел перед собой, так как в глазах было полно солёных и жгучих слёз. После минутного ступора Дерек отдышался и стал мыслить логически.

Стайлз сказал правду. Врать ему незачем. Если Дерек действительно приёмный, то документы должны были быть в доме. Хейл кинулся к коробке со всеми важными бумагами и начал перебирать листы один за другим. Рассмотреть буквы оказалось трудно из-за влаги на ресницах, а дрожащие руки усложняли задание ещё больше. Уже почти всё содержимое коробки валялось грудой на полу, когда Дерек нашёл-таки одну странную папку.

Внутри пожелтевшей картонки сначала обнаружилась справка о бесплодии Айзека Хейла. Под ней покоилась стопка бумаг, буквы на которых вещали об усыновлении малыша. Дереку тогда не было и годика. То есть его воспитывали чужие родители почти всю жизнь.

Хейл потом задумается, что было бы, если бы он узнал обо всём. Вероятно, ничего бы не изменилось. Он был бы так же благодарен им, и так же любил бы их. Но они считали по-другому, раз хранили всё в секрете.

Но тогда Дерек был занят ещё одной логической цепочкой. Если его усыновили, значит Стайлз ему не родной. Следовательно, он — истинная пара альфы. Его омега, а не брат.

Последующие минуты Хейл был занят поисками Стайлза. Он бегал со скоростью пули по городу, не взирая на то, что начинался дождь. Даже ливень не перебьет этот запах. Такой сладкий и одновременно горький, терпкий и такой желанный.

Спустя недолгое время альфа нашёл Стайлза на скамейке в парке, где он безудержно плакал и пытался скрыть это хрупкими ладонями. Хейл подошёл к нему, аккуратно поднял на ноги и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Что… что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты меня нашёл? — запинаясь, огрызнулся Стилински, но вырваться из рук Хейла не пытался.  
— Стайлз, выслушай меня, пожалуйста. Я всё своё детство мечтал о брате, но когда я тебя увидел впервые, то понял, что ты не просто мой брат. И только сейчас я узнал, что ты и вовсе мне не родной. Ты не представляешь, насколько я рад. Ведь ещё тогда, почти восемнадцать лет назад, я понял, что ты моя пара, — Дерек сам не понимал, откуда берутся слова, ведь это была его самая длинная речь за последние несколько лет, а высказавшись, он стал ждать ответа омеги, который вздрагивал не то от слов, не то от холодных капель дождя.  
— Что? Э.… Как? Я не понимаю… — Стайлз безрезультатно пытался связать слова в предложения, впервые в жизни не зная, что сказать в ответ.  
— Ты мой истинный, Стайлз, — Дерек наблюдал за тем, как сменивались эмоции на лице Стайлза одна за другой — страх, гнев, отрицание, и наконец, легкое понимание.  
— Разве такое возможно? — Стилински вышел из ступора, но всё ещё не верил в происходящее.  
— Всё возможно, — Хейл слегка улыбнулся и приблизился к Стайлзу критически близко, но подросток не отшатнулся, а наоборот, подался вперёд, движимый внутренней силой. Дерек прикоснулся к губам омеги, боясь осознания того, что это сон. Поглощённый эйфорией Хейл, и не заметил, как с неба лило уже не по-детски, но быстро пришёл в себя, когда тело в его руках резко обмякло.

Дерек подхватил Стайлза на руки и положил омегу на скамейку. Он обеспокоено хлопал того по щекам и через секунду тот приоткрыл глаза.

— Дерек… Дерек… — Стилински одурманено улыбался, словно умалишённый.  
— Что такое, Стайлз? — Хейл разволновался не на шутку.  
— Ты знал, что у дождя есть вкус? Этот дождь со вкусом мяты, — Стайлз обнял Дерека и блаженно закрыл глаза.  
— Ты о чем? — Хейл всё ещё ничего не понимал.  
— Я чувствую их, — Стилински шумно вдохнул воздух, — Я чувствую все запахи, Дерек.

***

Стилински мирно дремал на сидении камаро под едва слышную песню из радио. Дерек тайком сделал несколько фотографий спящего Стайлза, хотя он и так находился рядом всё время. До Денвера оставалось ещё целый день езды, но Хейл не чувствовал ни капли усталости. Омега заёрзал в кресле и сладко потянулся.

— Где мы уже? — подросток стал оглядываться по сторонам, надеясь увидеть какие-то указательные знаки.  
— Час назад проехали Южную Вирджинию, — ответил Дерек, переключая песню, — Не жалеешь, что мы уехали?

Хейл ни на секунду не сомневался в своём намерении переехать из Бикон Хиллз в соседний штат. Городок маленький, а новость о том, что братья вдруг решили пожениться, жителям не очень пришлась бы по душе. Тем более что в Денвере Стайлз хочет учиться на дизайнера, а Дерек его ни за какие деньги мира теперь не отпустит. Не теперь, когда вся боль и страдания остались позади и они вместе.

— Нет, конечно. О чём это ты? — омега подвинулся ближе к Дереку, чтобы поцеловал его в щёку, но тот подставил губы.  
— Попался, — Хейл улыбнулся и снова уставился на дорогу, боковым зрением наблюдая за тем как Стайлз чешет ещё не зажившую метку. — Болит?  
— Что? Нет. Только зудит и всё, — Стилински не был против такого развития событий, но он не предполагал, что оно будет чесаться.

Дерек съехал на обочину и остановил машину, наблюдая за удивлённым Стайлзом.

— Что-то случилось? — подросток застыл в ожидании ответа, уставившись на Хейла, и хотел было что-то ещё сказать, но осёкся, так как альфа влажным теплым языком стал зализывать распухшую метку, с наслаждением отмечая, что Стилински стонет.  
— Так лучше? — Дерек отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в очумевшие глаза омеги и снова приблизился поцеловать его распухшие губы.


End file.
